


Jogo do amor

by Dopaz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Lionel e Cristiano mantiveram um relacionamento sério em segredo por quase cinco anos, mas depois de alguns acontecimentos, o segredo é revelado, afetando não só a vida deles, mas como a de seus amigos.





	1. Mudanças.

A luz do sol brilhava por entre os prédios de Barcelona. A manhã recém começada era quente e ainda escura. Uma explosão de cores quentes e frias pintava o céu da cidade.  
Um corpo repousava sobre uma cama em um quarto ainda lotado de trevas. Esse era Lionel Messi, que depois de uma partida extremamente cansativa na final contra o Real Madri se deitou assim que chegou em casa.  
Não muito longe dali, no hotel mais requisitado da cidade, um homem alto terminava de arrumar duas grandes malas.  
Esse homem alto era Cristiano Ronaldo, que depois de jogar na final finalmente teria férias por algumas semanas.   
Aquele jogo havia o deixado muito tenso e tudo que ele precisava agora era descansar ao lado do seu namorado.  
Faziam dois anos que Messi e Cristiano estavam mantendo um relacionamento em segredo. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham conhecimento sobre o relacionamento, alguns amigos íntimos, como Neymar, Gerard e Sérgio. Além da família.  
Depois de terminar de arrumar suas coisas, deixou o quarto na calada da madrugada para não ser notado por ninguém.  
\- Cris?! - O som da porta de um dos quarto se abrindo deixou Ronaldo totalmente assustado.   
\- Gerard? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Cristiano perguntou se aproximando da porta do quarto de número 218. - Pensei que você estavamos na festa do Barcelona comemorando a vitória. - Terminou.  
\- Acho que mais ou menos o que você está fazendo agora. Vim ver o meu namorado. - Gerard falou abrindo um pouco mais a porta do quarto, deixando que Cristiano visse o corpo de Sérgio debruçado sobre a cama.  
\- Pretende ir na casa dele mais tarde? - Perguntou se referindo ao Messi.  
\- Provavelmente sim, eu só tenho que ver com o Sérgio. Tenho que ver se ele vai querer ir embora ou ficar aqui comigo. - Gerard falou entrando no quarto.  
\- Tchau. - Ambos falaram se despedindo um do outro.

...

Algum tempo depois, Cristiano estava entrando pelo portão da casa de Messi, usando a sua chave para destrancar, enquanto carregava suas malas, tomando cuidado para não ser visto ou reconhecido por alguém.  
Assim que entrou pela cozinha, deixou suas malas encostadas no balcão. Pensou em deixar o mais baixo dormir por algum tempo, ele merecia depois de jogar tão bem na noite anterior.   
Aquele jogo havia sido muitíssimo desputado, um placar de 3 gols á 4 é uma coisa não tão comum. Ainda mais numa disputa entre os dois maiores times de toda a Europa.   
Aquela manhã ainda em ascensão, com aquele mesmo clima calmo e alegre, o trazia lembranças da primeira vez que Messi dormiu em sua casa, algumas semanas depois do início do namoro.

\---

Um anos e onze meses antes...

Aquela manhã era exatamente o que Lionel precisava. Uma manhã calma e sem sinal de sua "namorada", aquela sociopata maluca.   
Mesmo depois de meses tentando, Messi ainda não havia conseguido se livrar daquela mulher, que até o momento havia feito tudo o possível para se aproveitar da fama e da riqueza do jogador. Ela havia até mesmo rasgado a camisinha para ter um filho com o jogador, processo de onde nasceu Thiago.  
Acordar naquela cama ao lado de Cristiano era uma coisa que ele gostaria de fazer com muito mais frequência. Mas infelizmente, eles moravam em cidades diferentes e enquanto a namorada histeria de Messi ainda estivesse perto dele, não seria nada fácil manter um relacionamento.  
Mesmo ali, dormindo próximos um do outro, Cristiano sentia que Messi estava distante e aquilo quase o incomodava. O faria, se não estivesse tão feliz ao lado do seu baixinho.  
Ao olhar para o lado, Messi observou o horário. Eram 07:35Am, ainda muito cedo para levantar em pleno sábado de descanso.   
\- Está com fome? - Cristiano perguntou sussurrando enquanto abraçava o mais baixo por trás lentamente, causando arrepios no mesmo.  
\- Estou, mas prefiro ficar aqui com você... - Messi respondeu na mesma entonação se virando em direção á Cristian fazendo a conchinha se tornar um abraço. Messi olhou profundamente em nos olhos do outro, fazendo o mais alto se sentir ainda mais especial.  
\- Quer me dar um beijo ou vai só ficar aí admirando a beleza do deus grego na sua frente? - Cristiano perguntou em uma entonação baixa porém sarcástica.  
\- Queria poder fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas eu ainda não aprendi a fazer isso. - Messi respondeu bem humorado, aproximando os lábios dos de Cristiano, logo, começando um beijo calmo e amoroso.  
\- Quer me ajudar a fazer algo para nós comermos? - O mais baixo perguntou afastando o rosto e separando o beijo.  
\- Ok, eu vou. - Cris falou se rendendo a fofura do menor. - Mas você vai me ajudar com uma coisa mais tarde... - O mais alto respondeu manhoso com um sorriso safado nos lábios.  
\- Ok... - Messi respondeu com o mesmo sorriso que o mais velho.  
\- Vem, vamos para a cozinha. - Cristiano falou se levantando da cama, retirando os cobertores de cima de si, revelando o seu torso nu.  
Messi apreciou aquela visão cobiçada por muitos, mas que no momento era só dele. Sentir-se sortudo por poder apreciar aquele belo peito sem um pingo de pudor.  
\- Vamos, Pulga? - Cris perguntou com um olhar carinhoso.  
\- Não me chama assim... - Messi murmurou se levantando.

\---

Cristiano ouviu um barulho insistente saindo do seu celular. Era uma mensagem de sua mãe.  
" Filho, o Júnior vai pra Barcelona daqui a pouco, a mãe dele foi presa por porte ilegal de drogas e perdeu a guarda. " Foi a mensagem que apareceu em seu celular.   
Aquela notícia o deixou feliz mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso. Desde que se separou de sua esposa, o filho tem vivido com ela e ele teve poucas chances de encontrar o mesmo.  
Estava tão alegre que decidiu fazer um café da manhã especial para Leo e Thiago, para contar para eles a boa notícia.

...

Mesmo sendo inexperiente na cozinha o café da manhã ficou razoável e nem queimou muito. Sentindo-se orgulhosos de si mesmo subiu as escadas para chamar Leo e Thiago.  
Ao chegar ao quarto de Leo, encontrou o seu namorado debruçado sobre a cama enquanto dormia pesadamente. Usava um moletom do Real Madri que tinha o número 7 e o nome do mais velho escrito. O moletom era claramente do mais velho, pois era muito largo no mais novo. O mesmo moletom que Cris esquecera da última vez que viera até a mansão de Leo.  
Leo parecia pacífico, calmo, uma pessoa que jamais faria mal á alguém.   
\- Leo... - O mais alto murmurou balançando o corpo do menor assim que se sentou na cama ao lado do seu namorado.  
\- Cris?! - Lionel sussurrou roucamente abrindo os seus olhos e fazendo um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.   
\- Oi Pulga. - Ronaldo falou sorrindo, apertando carinhosamente uma das bochechas do menor.  
\- Para de me chamar assim... - O menor exclamou fingindo raiva, mesmo amando o apelido, enquanto finalmente se levantava.  
\- Quer comer alguma coisa? - Ronaldo perguntou se levantando.  
\- Talvez... - Leo respondeu manhoso enquanto aproximava sua cabeça do ombro de Cristiano.  
Léo ainda sonolento permaneceu com o pescoço no ombro do mais alto, seus problemas pareciam desaparecer quando estava perto de Cristiano.  
Mas infelizmente tinha que sair de lá. A sua vida era agitada demais pra que ele ficasse lá por todo o tempo que ele queria.  
\- Leo, o café vai esfriar... - Cristiano começou, mas ao perceber o quanto o menor estava feliz lá o deixou ficar lá por mais algum tempo.  
\- Será que seria tão ruim se a gente se ao invés de comermos nós fizessemos outra coisa? - Leo perguntou encostando seus lábios no pescoço de Cristiano, deixando ali uma marca que ficaria por alguns dias.  
\- Seria ótimo, mas temos que manter uma dieta saudável. - O mais alto respondeu afastando os lábios do menor de seu pescoço, selando os seus lábios. - Vamos. - Terminou puxando o menor pelo braço em direção á porta do quarto.  
Assim que os rapazes saíram do quarto foram em direção ao quarto da criança, abrindo a porta e o chamando.  
A criança levantou, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e desgrenhado, mesmo com a cara de sono correu até Cris para o abraçar.  
Os três foram para a cozinha depois de descer a escada que ligava o primeiro e o segundo andar.  
\- Eu não acredito que você fez café da manhã pra gente! - O mais novo exclamou pulando em Cristiano, selando os lábios deles em um selinho.  
\- Dessa vez não queimou muito... - Comentou sorrindo, lembrando da última vez que tentara cozinhar. Se distraiu com Leo e acabou queimando a comida.  
Ver o seu amado comer com tanto desejo aquelas torradas e o café preto fizeram com que o mais velho ficasse satisfeito com o seu trabalho na cozinha. Um sorriso bobo e apaixonado se instalou no rosto do mais velho, contemplando o belo homem comendo em sua frente.   
\- Então... - Cristiano começou, inciando uma conversa. - O meu filho está vindo para Barcelona. Ele vai morar comigo daqui pra frente. - Terminou com um semblante alegre em sua face.  
\- Que boa notícia! - Messi falou contente. - Quando ele chega? - O mais baixo perguntou pegando os pratos e levando até a pia.  
\- O Júnior tá vindo? - Thiago perguntou, com brilho nos olhos ao pensar em brincar com o, quase, irmão.  
\- Sim, Pulguinha segundo, o Júnior está vindo. - Cristiano respondeu, bagunçando os cabelos da criança.   
\- Quando ele chega? - Lionel e Thiago perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Em duas horas. - Cristiano respondeu alegre.  
\- Eu vou jogar videogame no meu quarto, tá, pai? - A criança pediu permissão, descendo do banco alto.   
\- Pode ir. - O pai da criança aceitou, observando a criança subir pela escada para ter certeza de que ele não cairia.  
\- Quer aproveitar o tempo? - Messi perguntou com uma entonação safada e e grossa em sua voz, se aproximando do mais velho, o prensando contra a parede.  
\- Mas e o Thiago? - O mais velho perguntou, tentando não cair na tentação.  
\- As paredes são grossas e tem revestimento anti-ruído. - Messi respondeu, beijando o pescoço do namorado.  
As mãos de Messi rapidamente se moveram até o pescoço do mais velho. Logo seus lábios se selaram em um beijo quente e cheio de luxúria.   
O maior levou suas mãos até a bunda de Messi, deixando ali apertos fortes que deixariam marcas roxas.  
\- Vamos para o quarto. - Cristiano falou entre murmúrios de desejo. Pegou o mais novo pelas pernas, deixando as mesmas ao redor da cintura do mais velho dando a Cristiano uma bela noção da ereção de Messi.   
Cristiano andou pela casa aos beijos com Messi, ainda naquela mesma posição. Logo os dois subiram pela escada, abrindo a porta do quarto e trancando a porta sem dificuldade. Logo os dois se jogaram na cama.  
A camisa de Cristiano rapidamente saiu de seu corpo, retirada pelo mais novo que logo se colocou no colo do mais velho, revezando os beijos entre o pescoço e os lábios do seu namorado.  
Apenas a barba de Messi se esfregando no pescoço já era o suficiente para fazer o mais velho se arrepiar e se encher de desejo. Ele canalizou esse desejo arrancando a camisa de pijama de Messi, repetindo o movimento na calça de moletom que Messi usava para dormir, deixando o mesmo apenas usando a cueca vermelha que ficava tão bem em seu corpo. Messi começou a rebolar sobre a visível e grande ereção do seu namorado, fazendo o mais velho gemer de excitação e prazer.   
O mais novo impacientemente levou as mãos até o zíper da calça de Cristiano, logo abrindo e puxando as calças até as suas coxas deixando a sua ereção muito bem exposta na cueca branca que usava. O menor logo começou a esfregar os tecidos.  
O mais novo se abaixou, deixando a sua boca próxima ao membro coberto de Cris, se apoiando em suas coxas nuas.   
Cheio de desejo, o menor começou a puxar a cueca do maior, assim que arrancou o frágil tecido do corpo do mais velho, Messi aproximou seus lábios da glande rosada de Cristiano.   
Os atos seguintes do menor fizeram Cris gemer de prazer, a sensação de sentir a boca quente de Messi ir até o fundo de seu grande membro, sentiu a sua glande tocar o fundo da garganta de Messi, tal ato foi seguido por movimentos de vai e vem.  
\- Por que a sua boca é tão quentinha? - Cristiano perguntou retoricamente sem o mínimo de pudor enquanto usava sua mão para forçar a boca de Messi até a base de seu membro.  
Depois de alguns minutos repetindo os movimentos de vai e vem, Cristiano se desfez na garganta de Messi, que engoliu o líquido quente e branco. Messi retirou o membro grosso de sua boca, deixando alguns últimos beijinhos na cabeça do pênis de Cristiano.  
Messi rapidamente foi até o colo de Cristiano, de frente para ele, abraçando o pescoço dele. Em pouco tempo começou a abaixar em seu membro, forçando a penetração contra a sua entrada, começando a gemer baixinho de prazer e excitação. Mesmo sentindo dor, aquela sensação ainda valia a pena de se ter.  
Messi gemia alto enquanto era penetrado, ter ficado vários meses sem nem ao menos ver Cris o fez sentir tanta falta do mesmo. Já Cristiano gemia segurando a cintura do menor.   
Logo, o menor atingiu a base de Cristiano, ficando lá parado por alguns momentos, até quando começou a subir e descer no incio lentamente, mas aos poucos aumentou a velocidade.   
Cris abraçou a cintura de Messi, aumentando o contato. O mais alto mordiscava e deixava chupões no queixo, no rosto e no pescoço do mais baixo.   
Depois de alguns minutos repetindo a ação, Messi se desfez na sua barriga e no peito de Cristiano. Já Cristiano se desfez dentro da entrada de Messi, causando uma sensação muito boa em Messi. Ambos caíram no sofá abraçados.  
\- Vem no banheiro comigo? Tenho que me limpar. - Messi perguntou com um olhar safado.  
\- Claro... - Cristiano se levantou rapidamente compartilhando do sorriso, seguindo Messi até as escadas da casa.

...

Depois de cerca de uma hora e meia, eles já estavam vestidos e limpos novamente e depois de algum tempo eles chegaram ao aeroporto para buscar, Júnior.  
Ao chegar lá, se depararam com vários fãs, tiraram algumas fotos e deram alguns autógrafos.   
Mesmo coberto com capuzes e óculos escuros eles ainda eram reconhecido por alguns.   
Júnior chegou no aeroporto as nove e trinta e duas da manhã. Assim que ele saiu do terminal, encontrou o seu pai e seu quase padrasto sentados num banco próximo.  
Correu até seu pai, pulou nele, o abraçando.   
A criança logo passou do colo do pai para o colo do padrasto. Enquanto Messi carregava Júnior no colo, Cristiano carregava as malas do garoto.  
Ouviram alguns murmúrios citando seus nomes, mas não se importaram. Tudo o que queriam era uma tarde feliz de verão.  
Quando entraram no carro respiraram fundo, tentando com todas as forças não xingar os paparazzis que tiraram várias fotos deles entrando no mesmo carro.  
\- Tem horas que eu queria não ser famoso. - Messi falou revirando os olhos com um semblante irritado e uma entonação que expressava o mesmo sentimento.  
\- Eu entendo, eles invadem bastante a privacidade. Mas eu não me importo muito. - Cristiano comentou colocando a chave na direção.  
\- Júnior, como foi a viagem? - Messi perguntou em português se virando, olhando para a criança no banco de trás.  
\- Demorou. - A criança comentou pegando o celular, começando a jogar um jogo qualquer.  
\- Quer passar na sorveteria? - Cristiano perguntou enquanto dirigia o carro e saia do estacionamento do aeroporto.  
\- Pode ser! - A criança exclamou se ajeitando no banco.

...

Assim que chegaram na casa de Messi. Se depararam com algumas notícias na internet.  
\- "Messi e Cristiano Ronaldo são vistos andando juntos pelo aeroporto de Barcelona" que coisa fútil. - Messi exclamou olhando no seu tablet.  
\- "Os maiores jogadores do mundo são vistos andando juntos pelo aeroporto de Barcelona, veja imagens!" - Cristiano comentou rindo olhando em seu celular.  
\- Vamos desligar o celular. Não quero ver essas futilidades. - Cristiano falou desligando se aproximando do Modem.  
\- Liga a televisão, eu vou fazer o almoço. - Messi falou andando em direção do quarto de Thiago, para avisar a ele que Júnior havia chegado.  
\- Hey, filho. Teu irmão chegou! - Messi exclamou, da porta do quarto.  
\- Finalmente! - Thiago agradeceu, saindo correndo pela casa.  
\- Crianças... - Messi murmurou revirando os olhos, descendo as escadas.  
Messi foi direto para a cozinha e começou a cozinhar, em meio a aquele cômodo gigante ele viu um girassol num vaso, provavelmente colocado pela diarista. Aquela bela flor, o lembrou sobre quando o relacionamento começou, pois foi a flor que Cris o deu naquele noite. Aquela flor o fez lembrar sobre a primeira vez que eles se beijaram...

\---

Messi e Neymar estavam em atrito. Neymar havia engravidado uma garota e foi pedir conselhos do amigo.  
\- Já ouviu falar de camisinha, Neymar? - Messi perguntou retoricamente com decepção.  
\- Eu... - Neymar começou a falar, mas baixou a cabeça envergonhado.  
\- Você não pensou nas consequências? - O mais baixo perguntou irritado.  
\- Me desculpe... - O mais alto pediu abaixando a cabeça.  
\- Não me peça desculpas! Você vai assumir esse filho! - O mais nome falou, com uma entonação irritada.  
\- Ok... - O Mais alto assentiu sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.  
\- Vai pro quarto! Eu vou sair pra arrumar umas coisas. - Messi falou irritado saindo de perto de Ney.  
O garoto se levantou e obedeceu o mais velho, subindo as escadas.  
Messi saiu da casa, deixando o mais jovem. O baixinho entrou no carro, dirigindo em direção ao apartamento de Gerard.   
Ele estava irritado, Neymar o havia ligado pra o contar de alguma coisa importante e no final tudo o que Leo precisava era desabafar sobre alguns sentimentos que estava sentindo por uma pessoa, mas ao invés de contar para o seu amigo os seus sentimentos, adicionou mais problemas na suas costas.  
Ele estava completamente conturbado, expectativas que ele pensou ter superado na adolescência estava de volta, o medo de amar e não ser correspondido. A pessoa que ele estava amando era a única que ele não achou que seria possível. Ser bissexual ainda era uma coisa nova para o jogador.  
\- Gerard, abre aqui! - Leo gritou no interfone da garagem.  
\- Ok. - Ouviu uma voz masculina estranha responder, alguém que com certeza não era o Gerard.  
O portão da garagem se abriu, liberando a passagem do carro de Messi.   
\- Gerard, fudeu! - Leo falou abrindo a porta da mansão.  
\- Ele tá no banho. - Aquela mesma voz de antes respondeu, era um jogador do Real Madri, o nome dele era Sérgio Ramos.  
\- Ata. O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Leo perguntou se jogando no sofá.  
\- O Gerard não te contou? Eu e ele estamos ficando. - Sergio falou com deboche.  
\- Isso explica o porquê de você estar usando a blusa favorita do Ger. - Messi falou olhando para o torso de Sérgio.  
\- Oi baixinho. - Gerard falou entrando no quarto esfregando uma toalha no cabelo.  
\- Ger, vem cá. - O baixinho falou se levantando e andando até Gerard, o puxando pelo braço até o quarto.  
\- O que foi? - O mais alto perguntou estendendo a toalha.  
\- O Neymar engravidou uma garota. - Leo falou sério para Ger.  
\- Ele age como um muleque! Ele tem que tomar mais responsabilidade. - Gerard concluiu colocando a mão no rosto.  
\- E eu estou apaixonado. - Leo falou rapidamente.  
\- O que? Por quem? - Ger perguntou confuso.  
\- Eu estou apaixonado pelo Cristiano Ronaldo. - Leo terminou respirando fundo.  
\- Aí meu Deus. Mas e a sua namorada? - Ger perguntou assustado.  
\- Eu estou tentando me livrar dela á muito tempo já. - Leo falou irritado.  
\- O melhor amigo do Cristiano literalmente tá na minha casa, quer que eu te ajude? Ele está na cidade. - Ger perguntou com um semblante amigável.  
\- Eu não sei... - Leo falou confuso, abaixando a cabeça.  
\- Huh, hey, Ger! O teu celular está tocando. - Sérgio falou batendo na porta e entrando.  
\- Ah, ok. - Ger falou pegando o celular e saindo do quarto.  
\- Huh, Lionel. - Sergio falou um pouco acanhado.  
\- Oi, Sérgio. - Lionel respondeu calmo.  
\- O Cris também gosta de você...

...

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Messi, com a ajuda de Sérgio, encontrou Cristiano numa festa. Naquela festa aconteceu o primeiro beijo que eles deram. O primeiro de muitos.

\---

Messi saiu de seus desvaneios com o seu namorado o chamando da sala.  
\- Hey amor, aonde você guardou os jogos do videogame? - A voz de Cristiano ecoou desconfotavel pela cozinha.  
\- Na segunda gaveta da direita pra esquerda. - Messi respondeu rindo, do desconforto de Cristiano em perguntar.  
\- Ok, obrigado. - O mais alto agradeceu, saindo do cômodo. - Quer ajuda? - Cristiano perguntou, deixando apenas sua cabeça e ombros visíveis para Messi.  
\- Se você quiser... - Messi o chamou timidamente.  
\- Vou lavar as mãos. - Cristiano avisou, saindo do cômodo novamente.

...

Quando o almoço finalmente ficou pronto já era meio dia e meia. O sol quente já brilhava por toda a Barcelona, deixando a cidade cada vez mais quente.   
Messi estava satisfeito com o empenho de Cristano na cozinha, mesmo não tendo muita facilidade, por causa da falta de prática, se esforçava bastante.  
Já tinha terminado de arrumar a mesa e tudo o que queria era comer o belo almoço ao lado de seu namorado e de seu, quase, enteado.  
As crianças haviam se mantido entretidas por horas no videogame da sala, jogando algum jogo escolhido por Cristiano.   
\- Crianças, venham comer! - Cristiano gritou da cozinha, recebendo olhares da criança.  
\- Ok, só vou salvar o jogo. - Júnior respondeu da sala, se levantando do sofá.  
Enquanto Cristiano, Junio e seu próprio filho comiam, o celular de Messi tocou e o mesmo foi para o jardim atender.  
\- Alô, Lionel Messi? - Uma voz falou do outro lado da linha.  
\- Sou eu. - O jogador respondeu, colocando o celular na orelha.

...

\- Amor, quem era? - O mais alto perguntou, levando uma garfada até a boca.  
\- Telemarketing. - Messi mentiu, se sentando ao lado de Júnior, bagunçando o cabelo do jovem. - Queriam vender um plano de celular. - Contou começando a comer.   
\- Ah, ok. - Cristiano murmurou continuando a comer.

...

O meio da tarde havia chegado e com ele Sérgio e Gerard chegaram á casa de Messi, nesse exato momento todos os adultos estavam na sala jogando FIFA e comendo algumas besteiras enquanto Júnior apenas jogava em seu 3ds.  
Os adultos que estavam jogando, no caso Cristiano e Sérgio, ficavam sentados no carpete, enquanto os outros, que não estivessem, ficavam conversando ou jogando outra coisa no sofá.  
\- Hey Cris! Para de roubar! - Sergio exclamou empurrando o corpo de Cris para o lado.  
\- Para de ser um chorão! Você reclama só porque é pior do que eu nesse jogo! - Cris falou rindo.  
O jogo estava com o placar de três gols á dois. O tempo estava quase acabando e como citado anteriormente, Cristiano estava ganhando. Mesmo com as tentativas de gols vindas de Sergio, Cris ainda conseguia segurar todas sem muita dificuldade.  
Depois do apito soar anunciando a vitória de Cristiano, Sérgio saiu do lado de Cris e se sentou com Gerard no sofá, com os braços cruzados e emburrado.  
\- Vem jogar comigo, Amor. Vamos ver quem é o melhor do mundo? - Desafiou Cristiano, olhando Messi nos olhos.  
\- Vamos. - Messi falou determinado, se sentando com Cristiano, deixando um selinho rápido nos lábios do maior.  
As jogadas de Messi eram inteligentes, e realmente deixavam Cristiano cada vez mais animado com a partida. Cristiano era muito competitivo, odiava perder mais do que tudo, faria tudo o necessário para poder ganhar.  
O primeiro gol era de Messi, o deixando na frente.   
Cris ficou ansioso e na primeira oportunidade, chutou em direção ao gol, marcando um ponto ao seu favor.  
\- Acho que Leo vai ganhar. - Gerard comentou, iniciando uma discussão.  
\- Cris tem o treinamento do Real Madri, ele vai ganhar. - Sérgio respondeu em uma entonação arrogante.  
\- Mas o Leo tem mais gols! - Gerard respondeu ao argumento do seu namorado.  
\- Tio, fica quieto, a gente quer zerar esse jogo hoje! - Júnior pediu inocentemente, balançando seus dedos rapidamente no videogame portátil em suas mãos.  
\- O filho dele é mais maduro do que você. - Sérgio brincou.  
\- Cala a boca, idiota. - Gerard respondeu com grosseria cruzando os braços.  
\- O idiota que você ama. - Sérgio brincou colocando a cabeça no ombro de Gerard, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha.  
\- Clichê. - Júnior comentou baixo, ainda focado em jogar.  
\- Não estraga o momento... - Sérgio murmurou ainda com a cabeça encostada no ombro do mais alto.  
Mais um gol foi marcado por Lionel Messi, deixando o placar ao seu favor. Messi comemorou, levantando os braços, como faz quando joga.  
\- Nem se anima, pois aí vou eu. - Cristiano falou sorrindo com ganância.  
Depois de alguns segundos, o mais alto conseguiu virar o jogo, fazendo um empate.  
Um pensamento maldoso passou pela mente de Cristiano. Poderia ser injusto, mas ele estava disposto a ganhar, acima de qualquer coisa.   
Rapidamente Cristiano deu um beijo nos lábios de Lionel, o fazendo se distrair por alguns momentos, quando por instinto retribuiu ao beijo. Tempo suficiente para fazer o maior atirar ao gol e acertar sem dificuldade.  
Os últimos dez segundo de jogo se passaram com reclamações de Messi contra Cristiano. Enquanto os outros tentavam ignorar a discussão.  
\- Hey, vocês dois, parem de brigar e deixem nós dois jogarmos também. - Gerard esbravejou se olhando com um olhar irritado para os dois sentados no chão.  
\- Ok, podem vir. - Messi falou se levantando do chão, dando lugar a Gerard.  
\- Seria legal aproveitar a raridade de estarmos juntos e fazer uma festinha... - Gerard comentou, deitando no ombro do namorado.   
\- Tipo a que a gente fez mês passado? - Messi perguntou se sentando no sofá, ao lado de Cris.  
\- É, tipo essa! Dá tempo de organizar, tem bastante tempo ainda. - Gerard sorriu animado.  
\- E se a gente chamar uns amigos... - Messi falou pegando o seu celular.   
\- Ok, eu e Ger vamos cuidar da bebida. - Sérgio se levantou rapidamente, puxando Gerard pelo braço.  
\- Eu vou chamar algumas pessoas. - Messi falou pegando o celular em suas mãos.  
\- Eu resolvo a comida. - Cristiano falou também pegando o seu celular.  
\- E eu vou ficar aqui, jogando. - Júnior falou, focado no videogame.

...

A alta batida da música foi que foi escolhida por Neymar ecoou por várias horas seguidas. O cheiro forte de bebidas se espalhou por vários cantos da casa, enquanto todos na parte de baixo da casa dançavam, Messi e Cristiano começaram a esquentar o clima entre si. Estavam deitados na cama do mais baixo, onde o menor gemia loucuras para o seu namorado.  
\- Cris...! - O mais novo gemeu, enquanto era penetrado por Cris.   
O mais velho deixava vários chupões fortes no pescoço de Messi. Segundo Cristiano, esses chupões eram para avisar aos outros homens que Messi tinha dono.  
Tudo o que os dois queriam era aquele momento á sós, para poderem desfrutar do próprio prazer, sem se importar com o que os outros pensassem, ou com o que ouvissem.  
A música alta passava pelo corpo dos dois, os fazendo vibrar.   
O corpo de Messi subia e descia numa velocidade assustadora sobre o membro do mais velho, causando um prazer intenso entre eles, que era disperso com gemidos altos, abafados pela música, saídos da boca deles.  
\- Rebola pra mim, minha Pulguinha. - Ronaldo sussurrou cheio de luxúria e tesão no ouvido de Messi, logo depois deixando uma palmada forte na nádega do mais baixo, ato que renderia uma bela marca no futuro.  
Os apertos e chupões de Cristiano por todo o corpo Messi durante os atos sexuais dos últimos momentos já estavam quase visíveis.   
Cristiano rapidamente empurrou Messi contra a cama deixando o mais novo de bruços e o mais velho totalmente no controle. Naquela posição, Messi levantou suas pernas até os ombros de Cristiano, deixando a sua entrada cada vez mais livre para o seu amado. As estocadas de Cris ficaram mais fortes a medida que o seu limite se aproximava.  
Quando o seu limite finalmente chegou, Cris se despejou dentro da entrada de Messi que, mesmo depois de se desfazer em seu peitoral e no de Cris, ainda não estava satisfeito.  
\- Cris, quer experimentar uma coisa? - Messi perguntou, respirando fundo, tentando se recuperar.  
\- O que? - Cris perguntou ainda com um sorriso safado.  
\- E se nós trocarmos de posição? - Messi sussurrou na orelha de Cris, que não pareceu tão incomodado com a ideia.  
\- Acho que podemos dar uma chance... - Cris sorriu se deitando na cama.  
\- Você... - Messi perguntou com timidez.  
\- Eu tenho uma noção do que fazer... - Cristiano comentou, levando a sua cabeça para próximo da cintura de Messi.  
Cristiano aproximou sua boca do membro de Messi, aquela não era a primeira vez que eles tinham aquele tipo de contato, mas aquela seria a primeira vez que Messi iria dominar Cristiano como o mais velho faz com ele.  
Os lábios úmidos e macios de Cristiano desceram pelo membro de Messi sem muita cerimônia, fazendo o mais novo gemer de prazer, enquanto se contorcia para o mais alto.   
A necessidade de Cristiano de ir cada vez mais fundo no membro do seu namorado foi o que fez Messi se desfazer sem muita demora na boca do mais velho.  
Messi ainda não totalmente satisfeito prensou Cristiano contra a cama, abrindo as pernas do mesmo, o deixando vulnerável ao menor que sem muita paciência começou a prensar seu membro contra a entrada apertada de Cristiano, causando gemidos altos de dor e de prazer no mais alto, pois estava penetrando com força, já que mesmo sendo baixinho, era um baixinho muito forte. O baixinho forte de Cristiano.  
A velocidade da penetração começou a aumentar rapidamente, fazendo o mais alto se entregar, agarrando seu namorado tomado pela mistura de luxúria, tesão e dor.  
Os chupões do mais novo atingiram o pescoço do mais velho, o surpreendendo. Lionel queria que seu namorado tivesse a mesma sensação de que tinha um dono que Cristiano causava no baixinho. Queria provar para o mesmo o fato de que Messi pertence a Ronaldo, assim como Ronaldo pertence a Messi.  
As estocadas rápidas de Messi fizeram com que sua excitação se desfizesse dentro da entrada de Cristiano, fazendo com que Messi caísse sobre o corpo nu de Cristiano.  
\- Temos que repetir isso mais vezes. - Cristiano comentou, abraçando o menor com carinho.  
\- Com certeza. Mas infelizmente não agora, tem literalmente uma festa rolando e nós dois ficamos uma hora dentro desse quarto. - Messi comentou se levantando do lado de Cristiano, levando a sua mão para ajudar seu namorado.  
\- Vamos tomar um banho antes? O Sérgio e Gerard dão conta. - Cristiano perguntou, se levantou e abraçando o menor por trás.  
\- É, eles dão conta. - Messi respondeu sorrindo, dando um selinho em Cris.

...

Já no meio da festa, Sérgio e Gerard conversavam, sentados no sofá, trocando algum afeto e rápidos selinhos. Mesmo que o relacionamento deles fosse secreto, eles não tinha nenhum medo de demonstrar afeto em público.  
Por causa da baixa iluminação, ou da música muito alta, ninguém na sala prestava atenção no casal. Ninguém além da única pessoa que não deveria.  
Uma ex de Sérgio assistia a cena com desgosto e repulsa, tirava fotos discretamente, com a intenção de as enviar para alguma jornalista de um programa de fofoca em Madri. Ela esperava que no dia seguinte a história já tenha se espalhado por todo o mundo, e que depois disso Sérgio se arrependa de tê-la abandonado para poder namorar Gerard.  
Não que esse plano fosse dar certo. Mas na mente da garota aquela ideia fazia total sentido.  
Mas por sorte, não muito distante dela estava Neymar. O jogador ao perceber o que a menina estava fazendo, pensou em puxá-la pelo cabelo até a porta, porém, aquilo acabaria com a festa e renderia ao mesmo mais uma bronca vinda de Messi.  
Então para poder se livrar da mulher sem levar uma bronca, ou se envolver em um escândalo, ele decidiu perguntar ao próprio Sérgio o que fazer, pois tinha conhecimento do porque ela fazia aquilo.  
\- Sérgio, olha discretamente, tem uma ex sua sentada numa poltrona tirando várias fotos de vocês dois. - Neymar murmurou assim que se sentou ao lado do casal, que discretamente começou a observá-la.   
\- Ele é uma ex minha. - Falou baixo e sem mover muitos os lábios. - Eu troquei ela pelo Ger. - Complementou, olhando para Gerard, que estava com um olhar difícil de decifrar.  
\- O que a gente faz pra ela parar? - Neymar perguntou, pegando uma garrafa de vodka que estava perto e fingindo beber para disfarçar.  
\- Chama o Phillippe. - Sérgio murmurou para Neymar.  
\- Ok. - Neymar falou se levantando e logo após começando a andar em direção á Coutinho.  
\- O Ney não joga no PSG? - Sérgio perguntou um pouco confuso.  
\- Ele sempre vem pra cá no fim da liga, ele jogando ou não. - Gerard respondeu, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Sérgio.

...

\- Hey, Amor! - Neymar cumprimentou se aproximando.  
\- Oi Ney! - Philippe devolveu o comprimento.  
\- Preciso da sua ajuda, Lippe. - Neymar falou se sentando ao lado do namorado.   
\- Fala, amor. - Coutinho pediu, começando a ficar ansioso.  
\- Tem uma garota nojenta fazendo uma coisa contra o Ger e o Sérgio, eu quero que você arrume um jeito de pegar o celular dela. - Neymar murmurou no ouvido de Philippe.  
\- Ok. - O mais baixo respondeu.  
\- Eu vou indo, daqui a pouco a gente se fala, boa sorte. - Neymar se despediu, deixando um selinho nos lábios de seu namorado.  
\- Não esquece que amanhã nós temos uma viagem, temos que buscar o nosso bebê ainda hoje! - Coutinho exclamou enquanto Neymar se afastava.  
Neymar voltou para perto de Gerard e Sérgio, se sentando do lado do mais baixo deles. deixando um sorriso maldoso escapar dos seus lábios.  
\- Vocês vão querer ver isso. - Neymar comentou, para Sérgio fazendo o foco dele ir de encontro á mulher.  
Coutinho passou pela sala fingindo embriaguez, carregava uma de suas mãos uma garrafa de whisky pela metade. De propósito, se derrubou sobre a mulher, que finalmente havia se distraido com outra coisa que não fosse tirar fotos do casal. Enquanto se levantava, aproveitou para pegar o celular e guardar no próprio bolso. A mulher brigava e gritava xingando Coutinho de todos os nomes que conhecia, em todas as línguas que conhecia. Quando a mulher já estava mais calma, Coutinho se afastou e entregou discremente o celular a Neymar, deixando um rápido selinho nos lábios do mesmo.  
\- Obrigado, Lippe. - Ney sussurrou quando Coutinho se virou para se afastar novamente deles.  
\- O que eu não faço por você? - Philippe comentou rindo, ainda próximo o suficiente para ser escutado por Neymar.  
\- Vamos lá pra cima, não é seguro ver isso aqui. Ela pode perceber. - O mais baixo entre eles comentou, se levantando.

...

\- Está pronto, Leãozinho? - Cristiano perguntou da porta do banheiro.  
\- Mais um apelido? - Messi perguntou, se virando para Cristiano.  
\- Esse nem é tão ruim. - Cristiano comentou, abraçando o seu baixinho pela cintura.  
\- Esse eu aceito. - O menor falou deixando um selinho nos lábios de Cristiano.  
\- Vamos ver aonde estão aqueles dois. - O maior falou puxando Messi pelo braço para fora do banheiro, em direção á porta de saída do quarto.  
\- Eles são bastante grandinhos, sabem se cuidar. - Messi comentou rindo.  
\- Mas e o Ney? - Cristiano perguntou com um pouco de escárnio na voz.  
\- Ele não. - Messi riu, abrindo a porta.  
\- Eu não o que? - Neymar perguntou, surgindo na porta do quarto.  
\- Nada, você só é um pouco criança as vezes. - Messi respondeu se aproximando de Neymar.  
\- Eu não sou como uma criança as vezes! Eu até já tenho um filho! - Ney exclamou, tentando se defender.  
\- Um filho que você teve porque foi irresponsável. - Messi comentou com uma pontada de sarcasmo.  
\- Tem como vocês fazerem isso outro dia? - Cristiano perguntou já de saco cheio da discussão.  
\- Ok. Vamos ver o que tem nessa merda de celular. - Gerard falou tentando cortar o péssimo clima que se instalou no local.

...

Depois de não muito tempo, todos os cinco estavam no mesmo quarto, observando todas as fotos tiradas pela mulher enquanto estavam distraidos. Fotos não só deles, como também de vários de seus amigos, em suas intimidades.  
Eles conseguiram deletar quase todas as imagens, porém, quando iriam deletar as que restavam, Sérgio interrompeu.  
\- Amor, espera. - Sérgio falou segurando a mão de Gerard. - Você tem certeza? - Sérgio perguntou.  
\- Certeza de que? - Gerard perguntou confuso.  
\- Certeza de que não quer usar essa oportunidade para poder nos assumir? - Sérgio dizia com segurança.  
Os outros apenas assistiam á aquela cena calados.  
\- Eu... - Gerard começou, mas não pareceu ter coragem de continuar falando.  
\- Essa é a oportunidade perfeita! A minha ex tem contato com todas as mais importantes emissoras da Europa. - Sérgio disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Gerard. - Namorei com ela o suficiente pra saber que é exatamente isso que ela vai fazer. - Sérgio terminou se aproximando de Gerard.  
\- Você está certo. - Gerard assumiu, respirando fundo e baixando a cabeça. - Está na hora de mostrar pro mundo o quanto eu te amo. - Gerard aceitou, deixando um beijo no lábios de Sérgio.  
\- Devolve o celular pra ela, Ney, por favor. - Gerard pediu, entregando o celular na mão do mais novo da sala.

...

A manhã seguinte, calma e pacífica, representava uma nova era na vida de Sérgio e Gerard.   
A bomba explodiu ainda antes do amanhecer num jornal inglês, depois se espalhando por toda a Europa.  
Quando acordaram, ainda na casa de Messi, o casal se assustou, em momentos diferentes, com a quantidade de notificações em seus celulares, contendo muitas mensagens de apoio e infelizmente algumas mensagens de ódio, Porém, por mais que existissem, eram uma quantidade minúscula comparada com a quantidade de carinho que eles receberam de seus fãs.  
Aqueles comentários cheios de carinho foram o que motivaram Sérgio a se levantar da cama. Ou apenas tentar. Já que ainda não estava pronto para encarar Gerard depois de convencê-lo a fazer aquilo. Só o pensamento de que Gerard estaria bravo com ele por causa daquilo já foi capaz de o fazer querer ficar pelo resto da vida naquela cama. Ele jamais se perdoaria se a vida de seu namorado fosse arruinada por uma decisão forçada. Ainda mais se quem forçasse ele a decidir fosse ele mesmo.  
Aquela cama também tinha fatores que o fazia querer ficar. Além de ser extremamente confortável, a cama estava com o perfume favorito de Sérgio, o cheiro de Ger.  
Acordar naquela cama gigante e não encontrar Gerard fazia Sérgio se sentir solitário, mas ao mesmo tempo dava tempo para ele se preparar para olhar na face de seu amado. E por incrível que pareça, Ger estava satisfeito apenas com o cheiro de seu amado.  
Aquilo poderia parecer drama, mas para Sérgio aquilo estava realmente cheio de sentido e necessidade. Tudo o que queria era beijar os lábios de seu amado, dizer que o ama mais do que a si próprio e que não seriam alguns fãs infantis de futebol que iriam mudar isso.

...

\- Gerard... - Ouviu a voz mansa e calma de Messi passar pela porta. - Eu preciso conversar com você, coisa séria. - Messi falou passando pela porta e fechando a mesma.  
Gerard estava naquela cozinha desde que acordará, não conseguia olhar para o seu celular e muito menos para a televisão. Não tinha a mínima noção do que a revelação do relacionamento havia causado.  
\- Aí meu Deus, que merda eu fiz dessa vez? - Gerard perguntou preocupado com insegurança explicita na voz.  
\- Eu tenho quase certeza de que você não fez nada de errado. Mas eu acho que vou fazer ou fiz, ainda estou confuso, preciso de um conselho. - Messi respondeu se sentando ao lado do espanhol, numa das cadeiras.  
\- O que foi? - Gerard perguntou, se levantando.  
\- Eu recebi uma ligação ontem. Era do presidente do Real Madri, eles querem assinar um contrato comigo. - Lionel revelou.  
\- Isso não parece tão ruim... - Gerard comentou.  
\- Essa parte não é, realmente. Se fosse há alguns anos eu negaria sem nem pensar, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Eu estou namorando com o Cris já faz mais de dois anos e eu não sei mais por quanto tempo vai durar esse relacionamento com á distância. Eu não quero perder ele mas... Eu também não quero sair do Barcelona. - Messi desabafou, enquanto o amigo ouvia calado.  
\- O que é mais importante pra você? O Cris ou o Barcelona? - Gerard disparou, deixando Messi quieto por algum tempo.  
\- O... Cris. - Lionel assumiu baixando a cabeça com vergonha, ficando com as bochechas ruborizadas.  
\- Não fique envergonhado, você sabe a sua resposta, você ama ele a ponto de arriscar tudo o que tem. Eu faria o mesmo se tivesse a oportunidade de jogar com o Sérgio. - Gerard acalmou o amigo.  
\- Então você está com sorte. - Leo comentou. - Não era só comigo, eles também querem você. - O mais baixo disparou, deixando Ger sem palavras. - O voo sai hoje de tarde, temos até amanhã para chegar em Madri, se formos aceitar. - Messi contou.  
\- Qual foi a reação do Cris quando soube disso? - Ger perguntou.  
\- Ele... Não sabe. - Messi assumiu. - Eu não sabia o que eu iria fazer, na hora que eu recebi a ligação eu entrei em pânico. Eu já estava com as malas prontas pra qualquer coisa. E eu quero fazer uma coisa pra ele hoje, no aeroporto, já que ele e o Sérgio tem que ir embora hoje pra arrumar umas coisas lá em Madri. - Messi contou, olhando nos olhos do amigo.  
\- E se o Real Madri não me quiser mais? - Ger perguntou inseguro.  
\- Ger, eles sabem do seu namoro desde o começo. Eles sabem do meu. Todos os jogadores acabam comentando. Se eles não te expulsaram, acredite, eles não vão. - Messi respondeu.  
\- E sobre o... - Gerard iria falar, mas não teve coragem. O medo de não ser aceito era algo incomum para ele, e mesmo em todas as raras vezes que experimentou, não chegaram aos pés dessa.  
\- Menos de três por cento dos comentários são críticas. Eles acham que pode ser o maior nível de aceitação de um casal gay tão famoso. - Lionel contou, fazendo um sorriso alegre se abrir nos lábios de Ger.  
\- Sério? - Gerard perguntou, com os olhos cheios de brilho.  
\- Sim. - Messi respondeu alegre, ao ver o amigo abrir um largo sorriso. - O que vocês fizeram não vai apenas ajudar vocês a serem mais felizes. Você mesmo sabe, existem vários jogadores de futebol namorando em segredo, alguns até já estão casados, mas ninguém de fora do time sabe. - Messi continuou encorajando Ger de suas ações. - Você acabou de arrombar a porta que impedia eles de se assumirem. - Messi falou alegre. - Eu e o Cris estamos muito orgulhosos de vocês. - Messi terminou se levantando.  
\- Obrigado pelo apoio, Leo. - Ger agradeceu abraçando a barriga do mais baixo.  
\- Vai lá falar com o seu namorado, eu acho que ele não acordou muito bem. - Messi comentou, saindo do cômodo.

...

Depois que acordará ao lado de Messi, Cristiano recebera uma ligação de um membro do Real Madri, dizendo que ele estava sendo chamado para uma reunião importante.  
Mesmo com um pouco de raiva, por ter que levantar da cama confortável, abraçado com seu namorado, ele se levantou.   
Deixou um bilhete para Messi, depois de alguns minutos admirando a beleza do mais novo, avisando para o mesmo que ele teria que sair e que levaria Júnior junto com ele.  
Ao sair do quarto, encontrou o filho ainda de pijamas, comendo cereal e assistindo televisão. Talvez o fato de ser um sábado justificasse esse ato. E talvez o fato de Júnior ter dormido cedo num quarto com isolamento acústico explicasse o porquê de estar acordado as sete e meia da manhã.  
\- O que está vendo? - Cris perguntou se aproximando do filho.  
\- Um jornal Inglês, estão falando do tio Sérgio e do tio Gerard. - A criança respondeu, levando uma colherada de cereal até a boca.  
\- Coisas boas ou ruins? - Cristiano perguntou andando até a cozinha.  
\- Maioria é coisa boa, só disseram que essa polêmica se alastrou por vários times e que alguns outros casais já apareceram na mídia. - Júnior respondeu prestando atenção na televisão.  
\- Veste alguma coisa melhor, a gente vai sair. - Cristiano falou da cozinha, passando manteiga na torrada.  
\- O Leo e o Júnior vão com a gente? - Júnior perguntou se levantando e andando até a cozinha.  
\- Não, eles estão dormindo, vou deixar ele descansando um pouco. - Cristiano respondeu, levando a torrada até a boca.  
\- A gente vai fazer o que? - Júnior perguntou, se sentando na bancada.  
\- Comprar nossas passagens para Madri. - Cristiano respondeu. - Temos que ir até lá pra te matricular e cuidar de algumas coisas do seu visto. - O mais alto explicou, se sentando ao lado do filho.

...

Lionel estava terminando de arrumar suas últimas roupas nas malas.   
Ele sentiria saudade daquele quarto, daquela casa, da cidade, mas principalmente, dos amigos do time.   
Pensar que sua vida mudaria tanto em tão pouco tempo fazia a sua mente girar, além do seu peito doer, apenas de imaginar como seus amigos ficariam quando soubessem que ele mudaria de time.  
Além do seu antigo time, o novo também era uma preocupação para ele, e se ele não se sentisse lá tão feliz quanto ele se sentiu em Barcelona durante todos esses anos? E se ele não fosse tão bem recebido lá quanto ele foi no Barcelona? E se ele se arrependesse de mudar tão drasticamente sua vida a ponto de querer desistir de ficar lá?  
Depois de tanto pensar no que poderia acontecer, ele acabou percebendo que ficando lá parado pensando ele não mudaria a sua vida em nada. E se ele realmente estivesse querendo morar em Madri, com o amor de sua vida, aquela mudança seria um sacrifício necessário.  
Faltavam apenas duas horas para que ele saísse de casa. Duas horas antes de Lionel e Gerard mudarem suas vidas ao avesso para poderem viver com quem amavam.  
Além daquela decisão de mudar de time, ainda existia uma outra, ainda mais extrema. Uma que nem mesmo Messi tinha perspectiva de tomar quando conheceu Cristiano.   
Assim que se viu distraído por tempo demais, Messi se afastou das malas arrumadas em seu quarto, estava com fome, já estava distraído por tanto tempo com aquele assunto que o almoço acabou passando batido.  
Desceu as escadas da casa que em breve não seria mais sua, a casa feita sob medida para o conforto de Leo e seus amigos, anos de memórias que naquele momento faziam Messi quase se arrepender.  
Encontrou na cozinha Gerard, que já estava arrumado e explicava para Sérgio o que iria acontecer em breve, além de pedir para Sérgio deixar Messi contar á Cristiano.  
Messi apenas acenou para eles e continuou andando até chegar na geladeira, de onde tirou a coisa mais calórica e doce que tinha no recinto, se debruçando na mesa enquanto comia.  
Por mais que seu técnico tivesse o aconcelhado a evitar comer coisas muito calóricas, Messi precisava daquilo naquele momento.  
Ger olhava para Messi e conseguia entender o estado do amigo. Queria poder ajudar, mas mesmo se tentasse não iria conseguir, Messi apenas precisava de tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de que nunca jogaria ao lado de alguns de seus grandes amigos novamente.

...

O resto daquelas duas horas se passaram de uma forma cansativa e lenta para Messi, porém para Cristiano foras duas horas rápidas e contentes, pois, depois de tantos anos, teria seu filho morando consigo. Desde o divórcio com a ex-esposa, Cristiano teve que se limitar a visitas trimestrais por quatro anos, mas não mais, já que finalmente iria conviver diariamente com o filho, o herdeiro de toda a sua beleza.  
O vôo seria rápido, estimativa de uma hora no avião, mal sabia Cristiano que em menos de uma hora ele já saberia como seria a sua vida daquele momento em diante.  
\- Cris... Posso conversar com você? - Messi perguntou, segurando a mão de Cris, impedindo que o mais velho continuasse andando.  
\- O que foi, leãozinho? - Cristiano perguntou carinhosamente.  
\- Sabe, quando eu te conheci, eu pensei que você fosse só mais um esnobe mesquinho que não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo e que era apenas um desesperado por atenção qualquer. - Lionel falou, com uma entonação dura. - E realmente, nas duas primeiras semanas foi realmente assim que você agiu, não só comigo, mas também com os meus amigos. Eu não esperava que eu iria me apaixonar tão perdidamente por você logo de cara. - Lionel falou, aliviando cada vez mais a dureza que cada palavra continha. - E então quando eu vi, eu estava apaixonado. Apaixonado pelo seu rosto, pelo seu cheiro, pelo seu corpo e por incrível que pareça até pela sua personalidade arrogante. - Leo assumiu, segurando o seu próprio braço com insegurança, Cristiano já estava quase chorando, mas naquele momento, guardava suas lágrimas e pensamentos para si. - E então aquela noite aconteceu e eu fiquei cada vez mais envolvido com você que eu cheguei no ponto de não aguentar mais ficar tanto tempo sem te ver. - Leo esta tão ansioso, suava frio só de pensar em receber uma negação. - Eu cheguei ao ponto de aceitar trocar de time e me mudar para o outro lado do país, só pra poder te ver todos os dias. Aquela festa ontem não foi apenas uma festa comum de comemoração. Foi também uma festa de despedida. - Leo deu uma pausa para respirar fundo. - Eu tenho apenas uma pergunta á fazer... - Leo se abaixou ficando com um dos joelhos levantados e o outro no chão, suas bochechas estavam completamente ruborizadas. Tirou do bolso de sua calça uma caixinha aveludada preta, a abrindo em direção de Cristiano, revelando duas alianças douradas. - Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro, aceita se casar comigo? - Lionel perguntou, deixando o maior sem palavras e com a boca coberta pelas mãos.  
\- Leo... - Cristiano gaguejou, olhando nos olhos do mais novo, que mal sentia seu coração bater. - Eu... Eu aceito! - Cristiano exclamou com os olhos se derretendo em lagrimas, levantando e puxando Leo para um abraço forte, seguido de um beijo cheio de sentimentos.  
E foi naquele momento, mesmo que os dois não percebessem isso, que a relação deles foi exposta em uma chuva de aplausos, assovios e flashes.   
Mesmo que alguma ou outra pessoa olhasse para eles com desdém, essa pessoa era uma em um milhão, que era ignorante o suficiente para odiar o amor.  
\- Sobre aquela parte de mudar de time, você realmente vai fazer isso? - Cristiano perguntou, separando o abraço.  
\- Sim, aquela reunião em Madri é sobre isso. - Messi revelou, deixando um beijo na testa de Cristiano, depois de ficar na ponta dos pés.  
\- Por... Mim? - Cristiano perguntou com um olhar cada vez mais contente e orgulhoso do homem que ele escolheu amar pelo resto da vida.  
\- Eu faço tudo por você. - Messi revelou, deixando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Cristiano. - É melhor corrermos ou perderemos o voo. - Messi exclamou, puxando Cristiano pelo braço.  
Os flashes e comentários sobre eles ainda não haviam cessado, porém, haviam diminuído, ainda podiam ouvir sussurros vindos de algumas pessoas a sua volta.  
Mas eles não se importavam, tinham um ao outro e aquilo era todo que eles precisavam naquele momento.

... 

A viagem se passou rapidamente, principalmente para Messi, que dormiu a viagem quase inteira.   
Messi respirou fundo observando a porta do avião. Não tinha mais volta agora. A ansiedade que ele sentia o fazia lembrar de quando chegou na Espanha para jogar pelo Barcelona, era um sentimento que ele não conseguia segurar no peito, suava, mesmo aquela noite não estando quente, Messi sentia como se estivesse. Todos os medos que Messi havia sentido nos últimos dias e em grande parte de sua vida o atingiram de uma vez só. Ele estava a poucos segundos de ter uma crise de choro e ansiedade enquanto esperava chegar a sua vez de passar pela porta.  
Porém, todos os sentimentos ruins pareceram desaparecer de uma só vez com um simples toque das mãos de Messi com Cristiano. Messi virou seus olhos até o namorado, agora noivo, que sorria alegre, mas mantinha em seus olhos um olhar que fazia Messi sentir que poderia contar com o mais velho para tudo que precisasse.  
Com as mãos entrelaçadas, Messi e Cristiano passaram pela porta do avião, com as alianças em seus dedos reluzindo, chamando destaque em suas mãos.


	2. Adaptação.

O corpo de Messi estava deitado em sua cama, usava apenas um dos moletons largos de Cristiano.   
Havia se passado cerca de um mês e meio desde a chegada de Messi á Madri. Messi estava conseguindo se acostumar aos poucos com a sua nova realidade.  
A revelação do seu relacionamento foi uma grande notícia que mesmo depois de um mês, ainda era considerada relevante pela mídia.  
Além das mudanças na vida de Messi, a vida de Gerard e Sérgio também mudou bastante. Eles estavam morando juntos na cobertura de Sérgio num bairro cobiçado de Madri. E mesmo com os paparazzis rodeando a sua vida, para eles aquele mês estava sendo, quase, perfeito.   
Mas infelizmente nem tudo era um mar de rosas. Para poderem ter privacidade dentro do relacionamento, Gerard e Sérgio bloquearam as redes sociais e não falaram nada com a mídia por todo o mês.   
Porém ainda existia um detalhe que Messi temia, ele ainda não havia sido apresentado como jogador do Real Madri, tanto pra mídia quanto para os próprios jogadores do time.   
Ele era aclamado e amado no Barcelona porque era o melhor, mesmo não gostando de se gabar disso, mas agora ele tinha concorrência, e essa concorrência era a pessoa que ele amou ver acordando do seu lado todas as manhãs do último mês.   
Se não estivessem em um relacionamento, agora público, seriam com toda certeza tratados como rivais, ainda mais do que antes, pois agora jogavam no mesmo time e no pensamento dos fãs eles teriam de disputar pelos holofortes do time, disputar para saber quem é o melhor jogador do mundo. Porém, no relacionamento deles isso não aconteceria, já que eles tinham uma química perfeita não só amorosa, mas também nos campos. Química que foi colocada á prova nos treinos especiais que o seu novo técnico preparou para ele se adequar com os outros jogadores do time.  
Leo não podia mentir, acordar todos os dias as quatro e meia da manhã para praticar exercícios e depois ir direto para o estádio treinar ainda antes do sol nascer era cansativo, mas valia a pena, pois Messi podia ver Cristiano todos os dias.  
Não só ver, mas também beijar, tocar, cheirar e tantas outras ações que Messi amava fazer com o seu noivo.  
Mesmo inseguro com os novos companheiros de time, Messi ainda estava lidando bem com as novidades, para ele era como se estivesse sonhando, já que nunca havia se imaginado usando o branco gélido do Real Madri.  
Messi havia chegado de seu treino e estava descançando, mas no andar de baixo da mesma casa, o mais velho estava só começando a treinar. Estava na academia, trabalhando os músculos o máximo que podia. Essa era uma das qualidades que fizeram Messi se apaixonar por Cristiano, o mais velho além de lindo era muito esforçado, como jogador, pai e noivo.   
Messi se sentia sortudo, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes chegou em casa depois do treino e encontrou Cristiano preparando o café da manhã preferido de Thiago, se esforçando para não queimar.  
Mas Cristiano não era um ser perfeito como ele próprio pensava. O seu ego ainda era muito grande e frágil, o fazendo perder a cabeça com qualquer brincadeira que envolvesse sua aparência ou imagem pública. Mesmo com tantas qualidades ele ainda tinha aquela fraqueza psicológica sempre atrapalhando a sua mente. A necessidade de aceitação era uma coisa que motivava Cristiano a dar o seu melhor, e mesmo que isso o deixasse desgastado e cansado, ele nunca demonstrava isso, nem mesmo para Messi.  
Ele foi julgado por Messi quando se conheceram como algum tipo de sociopata viciando em atenção. Aquilo era uma meia verdade, ele realmente não se importava com quase ninguém naquela época, apenas consigo mesmo. Ele agia como alguns esteriótipos de criança mimada que se acha melhor que todos por causa de números, como euros, seguidores e curtidas, coisas fúteis em geral. Mas ele aos poucos mudou, enxergando o quanto ele fazia mal para os outros e principalmente a Messi, agora ele tinha se tornado o mais próximo que já chegou de ser perfeito e mesmo assim ainda era inseguro, mas ainda não era humilde o bastante para poder assumir isso.  
Ele treinava um quarto do dia e depois ainda se dirigia a sua academia particular. O pouco tempo que sobrava era divido nas refeições e com Messi e seus filhos.   
Quando a Júnior e Thiago, eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca, passavam todas as tardes de suas férias verão aproveitando dos aparelhos domésticos da casa.  
Eles aos poucos se acostumaram com a idéia de que eram irmãos, começando a agir como tal e até mesmo se chamando assim. Aquilo deixava Messi e Cristiano ainda mais felizes e com menos arrependimentos.  
Mesmo que Messi quisesse, ele não podia ficar naquela cama todo o dia, já faziam cerca de uma hora desde que ele havia chegado e desde então havia ficado na cama fazendo nada, ou esperando inconscientemente por Cristiano para algum tipo de sexo matinal de bom dia.  
O homem apelidado de Leãozinho por Cristiano se levantou da cama com um pouco de preguiça, se dirigiu até o Closet de Cristiano, um dos maiores cômodos da casa em sua opinião, apenas para pegar algumas roupas do noivo. Ele havia desenvolvido essa obsessão pelas roupas largas e incrivelmente confortáveis do mais velho nesse último mês. Talvez por terem o cheiro de Cristiano essas peças de roupa passassem algum tipo de segurança que Messi só sente quando está perto do mais velho.  
Depois de pegar uma calça de moletom, Messi saiu do quarto já vestido. Aquela manhã de Sábado mal havia se iluminado e Messi já estava feliz. Ele amava a sua rotina, por mais que ela o fizesse ficar cansado.  
Ele ainda tinha uma hora até que as crianças da casa acordassem, Messi queria uma coisa que não conseguiria pedir se seus filhos estivessem acordados. Algo que apenas Cristiano poderia realizar.  
Messi sentia como se tivesse uma chama dentro de si, uma chama que o estava queimamdo e que só podia ser apagada pelo prazer carnal que ele e Cristiano produziam.  
Messi já demonstrava um volume na calça de moletom de Cristiano, calça que ele queria tirar em breve.  
Messi desceu as escadas com pressa. Ele havia desenvolvido outra obsessão com Cristiano, uma carnal e que ele só poderia realizar com Cristiano.  
Messi já estava quase correndo pela casa em direção á academia, onde estava Cristiano.  
Abriu a porta da academia com velocidade, passando para dentro do cômodo com ainda mais velocidade.  
Cristiano ouvia música alta em seu fone por isso, não percebeu a entrada de Messi no comodo. Assim que entrou trancou a porta.  
Cristiano usava apenas um curto short vermelho enquanto corria na esteira, Messi se sentia levemente tentado a abaixar o short ali mesmo. O corpo de Cris estava completamente suado e avermelhado.  
\- Cris... - Messi chamou manhoso, se aproximando da esteira, aparecendo no campo de visão do mais velho, que sorriu.  
\- Oi, Leãozinho! - Cristiano cumprimentou, retirando seus fones de ouvido e diminuindo a velocidade da esteira.  
\- Cris eu quero uma coisa... - Messi comentou manhoso, levantando a borda do moletom de Cristiano que ele usava e permitindo que o mais velho visse o volume na calça de moletom.  
\- Você sabe que eu fico com tesão quando eu pratico exercício e mesmo assim você ainda me provoca. - Cristiano falou saindo da esteira e levando as mãos até a cintura de Messi.  
\- Desconta o tesão em mim... - Messi pediu manhoso.  
\- Essa é a intenção. - Cristiano comentou, pegando Messi nos braços e o colocando em um dos instrumentos de malhação que estavam próximos.  
Cristiano começou a deixar chupões e beijos no pescoço de Messi, que sentiu o seu corpo todo arrepiar.  
Sem muita cerimônia o mais velho puxou o tecido do corpo do mais novo, jogando a blusa na esteira. Cristiano desceu seus lábios pelo peito de Messi, marcando todo o local. Messi impaciente abaixou o short de Cristiano junto com a cueca com velocidade, vendo o volume revelar a grande ereção que ele conhecia tão bem. Porém, Messi não era o único impaciente ali, Cristiano abaixou a calça de moletom com um sorriso safado quando viu a ereção escapar pela calça, que foi atirada ao chão.  
O mais velho se deitou sobre Messi na posição oposta a dele, pegando com rigidez o membro rigido do companheiro e levando aos lábios.  
O ato foi imitado por Messi, que em poucos momentos levou a glande do membro do mais alto até o fundo de sua garganta. Os movimentos de vai e vem repetidos fizeram com que Messi se desfizesse na boca do mais velho, que engoliu o líquido branco.  
Em movimentos rápidos e repentinos Cristiano virou Messi, começando a esfregar o seu membro entre as nádegas de Messi, quase penetrando várias vezes. Aquilo causava ansiedade em Messi.  
\- Implora. - Cristiano ordenou entre sussurros, deixando chupões no pescoço de Messi.  
\- Cris, por favor... - Messi pediu manhoso sussurrando. Como resposta pelo pedido, Cristiano penetrou a sua glande na entrada do mais novo.  
\- Implora mais! - Cristiano ordenou em uma entonação mais alta, desferindo um tapa forte contra a bunda de Messi.  
\- Por favor Cris, me fode! - Messi implorou bem mais alto, deixando um grito escapar de sua garganta quando Cristiano começou de repente movimentos fortes e rápidos de vai e vem contra a entrada de Messi, causando gemidos do barbado.   
Cristiano segurou o pescoço de Messi o puxando para trás com uma das mãos, enquanto estava com a boca próxima ao ouvido, falando obicenidades entre os gemidos de altos de Messi.  
Os corpos deles estavam completamente unidos, ambos estavam vermelhos e soando, se sentiam como se fossem um só. O calor deles se compartilhava e misturava entre eles, causando uma sensação que alimentava ainda mais o prazer e a sensação de proteção de Messi. O mais novo sentiu os braços de Cristiano abraçando o corpo dele, enquanto seu corpo gemia com prazer.  
Entre gemidos altos de prazer o líquido de Cristiano escorreu para dentro da entrada de Messi. O mais novo deixou o seu líquido escapar contra o estrume tô da academia.  
Cristiano se retirou de dentro de Messi, deixando o líquido escorrer para fora. Messi se virou, recebendo ajuda de Cristiano para levantar com um impulso pelo braço. Cristiano aproveitou a oportunidade e aproximou muito os corpos, fazendo com que ambos sentissem o calor de seus corpos e o tesão que ainda existia em ambos.  
Messi respirou fundo, virando o pescoço para o rosto vermelho do mais velho. Seus cabelos, que normalmente estão perfeitamente arrumados, estavam completamente desgrenhados e por algum motivo, Messi amou ver aquilo no maior. Os olhos do menor brilharam observando aquela cena rara, que por ele iria se repetir com frequência.  
Cristiano retirou seu membro de dentro de Messi, o ajudando a se levantar. Cristiano e Messi ficaram alguns segundos encarando os olhos um do outro, eles dois tinham aquela química estranha. Eles dois se encaravam daquela forma com carinho, geralmente enquanto um deles dormiam.   
\- Baixinho... - Cristiano chamou, aproximando os lábios deles, colando suas bocas.  
As mãos de Cristiano rapidamente foram para a cintura do mais baixo. Já as mãos do mais baixo se dirigiram para a nunca do mais velho, para aprofundar o beijo.   
Depois de alguns momentos, o beijo se separou, os dois se afastaram. Cristiano puxou Messi pelo braço para o banheiro, logo começando a encher a banheira enorme do cômodo.  
\- Vem, Amor. - Cristiano chamou, entrando na banheira, sentindo a água quente correr pelo seu corpo e o vapor começar a esquentar o cômodo.  
\- Já vou, Cris. - Messi aceitou, fechando a porta do banheiro.  
Messi se deitou entre as pernas de Cristiano, deitando a cabeça no peito do mesmo.  
Por alguns momentos os dois ficaram lá relaxando, apenas aproveitando o calor da água e do corpo um do outro. O conforto deles sozinhos se tornou um momento raríssimo no último mês, por ter duas crianças curiosas em casa. Messi sentia que aquele momento era especial.   
Um pensamento confuso passou pela mente de Messi, algo muito idiota para si mesmo, mas que ele precisava saber.  
\- Cris, você teria um filho comigo? - Messi perguntou abaixando a cabeça, se sentindo idiota.  
\- Eu... - Cristiano começou a responder por impulso, porém parou para pensar. - Eu teria mais de um filho com você, mas não agora, nós ainda nem somos casados! - Respondeu levantando o rosto de Messi e o virando para si, deixando um beijo nos lábios do menor. - E eles seriam todos lindos! - Cristiano comentou alegre. - Como você... - Cristiano falou, deixando um beijo no cabelo de Cristiano.   
O menor voltou a relaxar, descançando o pescoço e respirando.   
Ouvir a respiração calma de Cristiano acalmava e dava a sensação de segurança para Messi. Eles dois estavam em sintonia entre si, se sentindo cada vez mais relaxados na água quente, sentindo a água passar pelo corpo.  
\- Leo... - Cristiano interrompeu o silêncio, com um olhar sincero.  
\- Sim? - Leo perguntou, se virando e olhando para Cristiano.  
\- Eu te amo, meu leãozinho. - Cristiano revelou levando os seus lábios aos de Messi.

...

  
No outro lado da cidade, Gerard e Sérgio andavam pela rua. Carregavam em suas mãos algumas sacolas de um hipermercado, estavam planejando fazer uma tarde assistindo séries, para aproveitar os últimos de férias.   
Sérgio estava amando conviver com Gerard diariamente, por mais que o mais alto as vezes o irritasse. Sérgio tinha que aceitar, o homem qua andava ao seu lado não era perfeito.   
De mãos dadas os dois entraram no prédio onde moravam, recebendo alguns olhares de vizinhos curiosos.   
\- Qual série você quer ver primeiro? - Sérgio perguntou olhando pra o namorado, que estava distraído olhando pra a entrada do prédio enquanto a porta do elevador fechava.  
\- Gigante! - Sérgio chamou calmamente, atraindo a atenção de Gerard.  
\- Achei ter visto alguém que eu conheço, mas não era ninguém. - Gerard respondeu olhando para Sérgio.  
\- Qual série você quer ver primeiro? - Sérgio perguntou.  
\- La casa de papel..? - O mais alto respondeu com um olhar esperançoso.  
\- Tá. - Sérgio respondeu revirando os olhos.  
As portas do elevador se abriram, deixando que os dois vissem a porta de seu apartamento.  
Os dois saíram do elevador e entraram pela porta usando a chave de Sérgio, já que Gerard esqueceu a sua. Após colocare as sacolas de compras na mesa da cozinha Gerard deitou no sofá, ligando a televisão em um canal qualquer de notícias. Sérgio depois de alguns momentos se deitou sobre o peito do namorado.  
O jornal que ecoava pela sala mostrava notícias pouco relevantes, ou até mesmo inúteis.  
Gerard se sentia assim desde que se mudou para Madri. Inútil. Era um jogador de futebol que foi morar com o namorado e desde então não teve qualquer tipo de relevância para as vidas das pessoas do mundo. Mudou de time e se sentiu, e ainda sente, culpado por "abandonar" o time para poder viver uma história de amor que poderia, ou não, estar fadada a um final triste. Ele se sentia egoísta. Por se importar mais consigo mesmo e com o namorado do que com todo o time do Real Madri que agora teria de conviver diariamente com a diferença. Se sentia mal. Mal por ter usado uma ex maluca para poder se sentir melhor, manipulando ela para fazer as suas vontades. Mas acima de tudo, se sentia feliz. Feliz por acordar com o olhar de Sérgio sobre seu rosto. Feliz por poder demonstrar para o mundo o quanto que ele e Sérgio se amavam, sem sentir o medo de ser criticado que existia antes daquele dia.  
Ele e Sérgio agora mais do que nunca estavam unidos. Eram como um casal casado, porém sem as alianças, a cerimônia e o pedido formal.  
Alem de todas aquelas sensações bipolares que corriam em suas veias, um desejo oculto que nem ele mesmo percebeu que tinha. Ele queria ter um filho com Sérgio. E naquele dia específico esse sentimento era mais forte. Ele havia avistado um antigo amor superado na entrada do seu prédio, Shakira.  
Quando estavam juntos eles pensavam naquela idéia, em terem filhos, que cresceriam em meio ao assédio dos fãs da cantora e do jogador. Mas com o fim da relação a ideia foi reprimida e com o início do relacionamento com Ramos completamente esquecida. Até aquela tarde.  
Gerard estava quieto, quieto demais. Ok, ele não era o mais tagarela do grupo, esse cargo era ocupado por Neymar, mas Sérgio ainda estranhava a quietude do namorado. O olhar sem o mínimo de atenção no mundo exterior de Gerard naquele momento assustava Sérgio um pouco. Aquela visão não era comum, Gerard pensativo era uma visão estranha, a mente sempre teimosa e decidida do mais mais alto sempre irritava, e deixava o mais baixo admirado.   
Sérgio também se sentia culpado. Fizera Gerard abandonar o time dos seus sonhos apenas para ficar com ele, era exagero de auto-estima da parte de Sérgio pensar que o mais alto abandonara tudo por ele, mesmo sendo verdade. E por mais que Gerard tenho ido morar com Sérgio e mudado sua própria vida drasticamente por vontade própria, o mais baixo sentia que não era uma decisão totalmente dele, sentia que o mais alto se sentia forçado a fazer isso.  
Mesmo que os dois tivessem todos os seus problemas pessoais que não contavam nem um pro outro, eles se sentiam melhores quando estavam próximos, como naquele momento, onde Gerard ouviu um ronco baixo vindo de Sérgio e percebeu que seu namorado dormiu abraçado com a sua cintura e deitado em seu peito. Aquele simples ronco foi o suficiente para afastar todas as inseguranças e dúvidas da mente de Gerard e o fazia lembrar que por mais que seja uma mudança dolorosa, ainda valia muito a pena sentir essa dor diariamente para poder ter mais momentos como aquele com o seu quase marido.   
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz apressada que ecoou da televisão citando o seu nome.  
\- Um mês após a revelação do relacionamento entre os jogadores Gerard Piqué do Barcelona e Sérgio Ramos do Real Madri, vários outros casais vieram a tona, entre eles Neymar Junior e Phillipe Coutinho, apelidados carinhosamente pelos fãs de Neytinho, que fizeram a revelação através do Instagram com uma fotos deles juntos com a legenda 'Amor da minha vida' no perfil de Neymar. A polêmica do vazamento dos nomes dos jogadores LGBTQ+ do futebol na semana passada deu apenas mais força para esse movimento que está representando um grande impacto nos times de futebol da Europa, países da América do sul e do norte. - A âncora do jornal falou, mostrando algumas imagens de jogadores gays que se assumiram recentemente. Arrumou os papéis em suas mãos. - Ativistas LGBT em todo o mundo estão parabenizando os jogadores pela coragem de se assumirem, nesse esporte ainda tão homofóbico. - A jornalista terminou, colocando os papéis na mesa.  
A reportagem seguinte não foi tão interessante, tanto que mente de Gerard rapidamente se perdeu dentro de si mesma.  
Gerard sentiu os braços de Sérgio se adequarem a sua cintura, sorriu, devolvendo o aperto.

...

Haviam se passado algumas horas desde que as crianças da casa acordaram. Os dois estavam no sofá jogando e conversando desde então.   
Cristiano voltou para a academia, com reclamações de Leo sobre ficar tempo demais lá, para terminar a malhação diária.  
Depois de uma ligação do Real Madri, Messi teve que dirigir um dos carros de Cristiano até a diretoria do time.   
\- Bom dia, eu tenho uma reunião com o diretor. - Messi falou com a secretária, que levantou os olhos do computador para os olhos de Messi.  
\- Ele está te esperando. Sala cento e sete no terceiro andar. - A secretaria respondeu desviando sua visão de Messi para o computador.  
\- Ok, obrigado. - Messi agradeceu, se afastando e andando em direção ao elevador.   
"Do que se trata essa reunião repentina?" Era um pensamento que passava com frequência pela mente de Messi, o deixando cada vez mais ansioso. Ele odiava reuniões, e principalmente aquele terno italiano que ele era obrigado a usar nesses eventos formais. Ok, usar aquele terno tinha suas partes boas, como os elogios de seu namorado.  
Ele ficou ainda mais ansioso quando lembrou de que se casaria em alguns meses usando um terno parecido com aquele.   
Ver Cristiano no altar era um pensamento que Messi evitou remoer no ultimo mês para tentar não surtar de ansiedade.   
Mas naquele momento, não foi isso que ele sentiu ao imaginar o mais velho usando um terno caríssimo, como de costume, e sorrindo em sua direção, com várias pessoas próximas olhando com felicidade e animação, num altar. Ele sentiu felicidade, pois há poucos meses aquele era um sonho distante e longe da realidade, mas agora esse sonho estava mais próximo do que nunca.  
Ao ver as portas do elevador se abrirem em sua frente ele saiu de seus devaneios e seguiu pelo chão encerado até a sala guiada pela secretaria.  
Bateu três vezes na porta grande de madeira escura.  
\- Pode entrar! - Ouviu o diretor exclamar de dentro do cômodo.   
Lionel tomou coragem, respirou fundo e entrou pela porta, encontrando o diretor sentado na sua mesa usando o seu computador.  
\- O senhor pediu para me chamar? - Lionel perguntou tímido, sentindo muita falta da intimidade que tinha com o diretor do Barcelona.  
\- Sim. - O diretor respondeu retirando os olhos do computador e olhando para Messi com seriedade. - Por favor, se sente. - O diretor pediu, apoñtando para o jogador a poltrona em sua frente, Messi obedeceu. - Eu conversei com o técnico e com alguns dos patrocinadores e marcamos o anúncio da sua entrada no time amanhã. - Avisou o diretor olhando para Messi com tanta seriedade que deixava o jogador assustado. - A sua apresentação pro time será amanhã de manhã. Vamos começar os treinos mais cedo esse ano. - Explicou. - A entrevista será as seis e meia da tarde, não se atrase. - Mandou.   
\- Ok. - Messi respondeu ainda tímido.  
\- Sobre o seu relacionamento com o Cristiano... - O diretor começou, chamando a atenção de Leo. - Tentem evitar muita exposição pública, é para o próprio bem de vocês. - Pediu. - A mídia vai tentar de qualquer forma conseguir entrevistas sobre isso. - Explicou.   
\- Ok, eu sei como a mídia é. - Messi respondeu. - Não tem... - Messi fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. - Não tem problema com o meu relacionamento? - Messi perguntou usando toda a coragem que tinha no momento.  
\- Não! - O diretor respondeu, sorrindo pela   
timidez de Messi. - Temos conhecimento do seu relacionamento há quase dois anos, desde que vocês dois começaram a namorar o rendimento do Cristiano no campo e com os colegas de time melhorou muito! - Contou sorrindo.   
Messi permaneceu em silêncio. Ele sabia que tinha causado mudanças na vida de Cristiano, mas não sabia que era tão grande.  
Ele mudou Cristiano.  
\- Vá na sala do técnico, ele precisa falar com você. - O diretor pediu, tirando Messi do seu silêncio e virando novamente os olhos para a tela do computador.  
Messi se levantou e em passos rápidos ele saiu da sala, fechando a porta com cuidado.   
A sala do técnico era próxima da do diretor, mas Messi ainda estava ansioso, havia ouvido coisas não muito boas sobre Zidane vindas de Cristiano, e era aquilo que o assustava.  
Messi ainda não tinha encontrado com Zidane pessoalmente. As ordens do seu treinamento especial haviam sido passadas por ligações. E aquilo o deixava mais ansioso.  
Uma bela mistura de sentimentos passava pela mente do jogador desde que chegou em Madri. Ele estava quase sempre ansioso e assustado, as vezes feliz. Sentia falta de muitas coisas em Barcelona, como sua casa, que agora não era mais sua, seus amigos do time e tantas outras coisas.  
Ernesto, o técnico do Barcelona, não era perfeito, mas Messi não tinha muito do que reclamar, e os jogos do Barcelona nas últimas temporadas eram a prova disso. Ele esperava que Zidane conseguisse o guiar tão bem quanto Ernesto fazia.  
Assim que recebeu a permissão de entrar na sala, o fez. E lá estava ele, Zidane, o seu novo técnico.  
\- Pensei que você fosse mais alto. - Zidane comentou com desdém, olhando Messi de baixo para cima.  
Messi permaneceu em silêncio e ignorou, com um pouco de dificuldade, o comentário, mesmo que estivesse com uma resposta maldosa na ponta da língua. Cristiano era o único que podia falar da sua altura sem que Leo se irritasse, por mais que fingisse ficar para não deixar transparecer que gostava até das zoações que viam de Cris.  
\- Seu uniforme e o do Piqué chegaram ontem. - Zidane apontou com a mão para uma caixa em cima de sua mesa com o nome completo de Messi no topo. - Experimente. Se tivermos que fazer outro irá demorar demais para chegar. - Zidane falou rudemente. - Já volto. - O treinador falou, observado o celular vibrar em sua mesa.  
Messi tremia vendo a caixa e com muita dificuldade retirou a tampa da mesma.  
O tecido branco com o número dez preto e seu nome escrito fez seus olhos brilharem por alguns momentos. Era tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão especial para o jogador, ele estava olhando para o uniforme como uma criança pobre olha para o brinquedo dos sonhos.   
Ele estava tão animado que mesmo em meio a tremidas ele retirou a camisa da caixa, vendo a mesma se desdobrar, permitindo que Messi visse os outros detalhes da camisa.   
O tecido macio era estranho para as mãos de Messi e a combinação de cores ainda era esquisita para ele, pois ele ainda era muito apegado ao azul e vermelho do Barcelona. A camisa era estranha para ele, um estranho bom, que passava uma alta expectativa para Messi, expectativa de muitas vitórias usando aquele tecido em suas mãos.  
Comparando com seu corpo, Messi percebeu que era um pouco grande para ele, mas aquilo não o incomodou, pelo contrário, Messi gostava de camisas grandes. Dobrou novamente a camisa e colocou na caixa, tampando a mesma.  
Ouviu a porta se fechar e Zidane passar pela pelo cômodo com velocidade.  
\- Tenho que ir, é uma emergência. - Cidade falou grosceiro, sem dar muitos detalhes, pegando o casaco debaixo da mesa. - Se esse uniforme serviu, leve para casa. - Zidane falou saindo de perto de Messi. - Ah, bem vindo ao Real Madri, Lionel Messi. - Zidane pela primeira vez desde que Messi entrou pela porta demonstrou algum pingo de educação ou simpatia por ele. Por causa disso Messi tomou uma conclusão para si. Zidane o odiava, mas não tanto.

...

Gerard acordou depois de suas horas, percebendo que já estava na hora do almoço, quis se levantar, mas não queria acordar Sérgio, que dormia calmamente sobre seu peito.  
Aquele ser deitaxo em seu peito tinha um poder sobrenatural de fazer Gerard sentir tanto carinho a qualquer momento, até mesmo dormindo. O rosto sonolento causava ainda mais carinho, fazia Gerard querer ficar lá pelo resto da vida abraçando Sérgio.  
Gerard iria levantar pra fazer almoço apenas para Sérgio, porque ele não estava com fome enquanto estava abraçado com o, quase, marido.   
Gerard com muito cuidado, segurando as nádegas de Sérgio, levantou grudando o corpo do menor no colo, o levando até o quarto.   
Gerard deitou com cuidado o mais baixo na cama, cobrindo o mesmo com um lençol e deixando um beijo na testa do mesmo, se afastando.  
\- Amor? - Sergio chamou, se sentando na cama.  
\- Eu vou fazer o almoço, pode dormir, quando estiver pronto eu te chamo. - Gerard falou, saindo pela porta e mandando um beijo no ar para o mais baixo.  
\- Ok... - Sérgio aceitou, se deitando na cama novamente.  
Gerard fechou a porta, andou até a porta da cozinha e ligou uma música em seu celular enquanto cozinhava.  
Uma melodia agitada ecoou pela cozinha e sala. Gerard se animou e começou a dançar ao som da música.  
Essa música era Genius, da Sia, Diplo e Labrinth. Gerard e Sérgio tinham, mesmo que sem perceber, escolhido aquela música como a musica deles.  
\- Do you think I'm stupid? - Cantou, usando a colher de pau como um microfone. - Do you think I’m bat shit crazy having you on my mind? - Continuou.  
Gerard era uma criança quando ouvia música. Ficava extremamente animado, alegre e agitado. E Sérgio amava aquilo nele. E por esse motivo, quando Sérgio saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro, se juntou a Gerard cantando a música com a mesma entonação de Gerard.  
-Do you think I’m helpless? My algebra gon' equal you every time! - Sérgio cantou entrando na cozinha com um sorriso no rosto. Esse sorriso rapidamente foi compartilhado por Gerard.   
-Do you think I’m calling? Do you think I’m calling out your name every night? - Os dois cantaram em uníssono se aproximando um do outro em passos curtos.  
\- Boy, I have fallen for you... - Gerard cantou colocando suas mãos na cintura no namorado.  
\- Oh my God! Baby, baby, don’t you see? I got everything you need! Only a genius could love a man like he... - A voz de Sérgio diminuía a medida que os lábios deles se aproximavam, até parar quando os lábios se encontraram e iniciaram um beijo.  
Enquanto eles se beijavam a música continuava a tocar.

Oh my God  
Baby, baby, don’t you see?  
I got everything you need  
Only a genius could love a man like he.

As mãos de Sérgio puxavam o pescoço de Gerard com força, mantendo o beijo com aquela intensidade que os dois tanto amavam.

I’m a genius  
A genius  
A genius

Aos poucos os pulmões dos dois ficou sem ar e eles tiveram que se afastar, mas ainda mantinham o foco um nos olhos do outro com carinho.

\- I'm a genius ‘Cuz I love a man like you... - A voz de Gerard se fez presente entre os dois, fazendo ambos sorrirem.   
Os dois ficaram ouvindo a música tocar em silêncio, apenas admirando o sorriso um do outro com carinho.

You’ll be my Einstein, my Newton, my Galileo, and my Hawkings  
Boy, put that pep in my step  
Put your arm around my neck while I’m walking  
Please understand

A música era a forma de dizer "Eu te amo" que Gerard encontrou enquanto ainda não estava desconstruido o suficiente para poder dizer as três palavras em si. Mas aquilo ocorrerá a dois anos e desde então eles dois venceram esses obstáculos com louvor e a revelação do seu relacionamento era a prova disso.

\- Yeah, I have fallen for you... - Os dois cantaram, aproximando os lábios novamente.  
Aquela música e a forma como eles se comportavam quando escutavam juntos era a prova de que eles realmente se amavam.  
O som da música se esvaiu depois de um tempo, porém os beijos não cessaram. O almoço já estava quase prontos e os dois deveriam estar terminando o almoço.  
Os beijos tinham aumentado de intensidade e agora os beijos deles estavam, quase, obcenos. O pescoço do mais alto já estava completamente cheio de roxos e as camisas dos dois já estavam a ponto de sair dos seus peitos.  
\- Sérgio... - Gerard gemeu quando sentiu Sérgio apertar seu membro, Gerard estava tentando falar alguma coisa. - Tem certeza que quer fazer isso na cozinha? - Gerard perguntou, pegando a atenção do mais baixo.  
\- Tenho. - Sérgio respondeu.  
Sérgio começou a abriu o zíper de Gerard, abaixando um pouco a calça e a cueca para poder entrar em contato direto com o membro do namorado.  
O membro já estava pulsante e ereto, e a glande o mesmo expelia um líquido transparente.  
\- Ramos... - Gerard pediu, com exitação implícita na voz. - Por favor... - Reforçou com um olhar de cachorro sem dono, que Sérgio gostaria de conseguir resistir.  
Sérgio abaixou até a altura do membro de Gerard, pegando o mesmo com uma das mãos, aproximando os lábios daquela vasta parte do corpo de Gerard.  
O celular de Gerard começou a tocar, fazendo o mesmo bufar com frustração e raiva.  
\- Maldito Messi! - Gerard exclamou pegando o celular nas mãos e levando até a orelha. - Fala. - Gerard atendeu com raiva.  
Uma ideia maldosa passou pela mente de Sérgio, uma ideia que rapidamente começou a ser colocada em prática.   
Os lábios de Sérgio passaram pela glande com velocidade, fazendo Gerard gemer.  
\- Gerard, me pediram pra te contar uma coisa. - Messi falou, assim que Gerard atendeu o celular. - É rápido. - Messi falou, percebendo o nível baixíssimo de paciência que Gerard estava.  
\- Anda. - Mandou, tentando evitar gemer enquanto Sérgio ia e voltava em seu membro. - Ah. - Gemeu quando sentiu seu membro tocar a parte mais funda da garganta de Sérgio, que ainda masturbava o restante do membro  
\- Ok, a nossa apresentação pro time e pra mídia é amanhã. - Messi contou, animado.  
\- Sério? - Perguntou gemendo baixo, levando a mão até a nuca de Sérgio, puxando até a base do membro. - Huh... - Gemeu, sentindo a língua de Sérgio acariciar seu membro de uma forma que só ele conhecia.  
\- Sim! - Messi respondeu animado. - Tá tudo bem, Ger? - Messi perguntou desconfiado.  
\- Desculpa Leo, eu vou ter que desligar, você ligou numa péssima hora. - Gerard se desculpou, desligando a chamada assim que Messi aceitou as desculpas.  
\- Você é uma puta. - Gerard reclamou irritado, Aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos de Sérgio contra seu membro. - Eu não acredito que você fez isso! - O mais alto exclamou.  
\- Você amou isso que eu sei. - Sérgio falou sensualizando, enquanto masturbava o membro do namorado.  
\- Não vou mentir, foi bom. Mas o Leo quase percebeu! - Gerard revelou, puxando a boca do namorado de volta para o seu membro. - Você vai pagar por isso, Ramos. - O mais alto falou maldoso de um jeito que assustou o namorado.  
\- Não me chama assim, por favor. - Sérgio pediu tirando o membro de Ger da boca por alguns momentos.  
O espaço entre a boca de Sérgio e o membro de Gerard foi cortado com velocidade, levando o membro de Gerard até a garganta de Sérgio com força, o que fez o líquido quente do mais alto escorrer para dentro do corpo do mais baixo.  
O membro de Gerard saiu da boca de Sérgio com velocidade.  
\- Vamos. - Gerard mandou, puxando Sérgio pelo braço para a sala.  
\- O que você vai fazer? - Sérgio perguntou quando foi atirado no sofá.  
\- Vou foder esse seu cuzinho gostoso com toda a minha força até um de nós dois dismaiarmos de prazer. - Gerard falou abrindo a calça de Sérgio com velocidade, o deixando apenas de cueca.  
\- Mas Ger...! - Sérgio exclamou tentando fazer o mais alto se acalmar.  
\- Cala a boca, Ramos! - o mais alto exclamou com raiva, deixando um tapa não muito forte no pescoço do mais baixo, ato que assustou Sérgio. - Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. - Sussurrou no ouvido de Sérgio, passando a mão por cima do membro do mesmo.  
Com velocidade Gerard arrancou a camisa de Ramos e atirou no outro lado da sala, com velocidade.   
Sérgio estava exposto e cheio de tesão por Gerard. Seria realmente ruim se ele fosse machucado durante o sexo? Ele era masoquista? Ambas questões que ele não tinha a mínima noção da resposta.  
A cueca branca que Sérgio usava foi puxada com tanta força que rompeu antes de sair do corpo, acontecimento que rendeu um sorriso nos lábios do mais novo. Ele iria realmente ter um sexo masoquista e estava animado por aquilo? Sim.  
As pernas de Sérgio foram levantadas com velocidade, o deixando ainda mais exposto para o namorado, que sem cerimônia alguma penetrou seu membro grande na entrada de Sérgio com velocidade e força, que ele havia prometido minutos antes , fazendo o mais novo gemer alto.   
Gerard estava irritado e iria descontar essa irritação na entrada de Sérgio sem nenhum tipo de piedade.  
O membro era uma das coisas que dava medo e que Sérgio amava no namorado. Era grande, grosso, digno de ser comparado á uma montagem muito bem feita, que na primeira troca de nudes, Sérgio duvidou ser real e tirou a prova algumas semanas depois. Era tão grande q não cabia na garganta e boca toda de Sérgio. E tão grosso que fazia a garganta de Sérgio ficar ardida e seus olhos lacrimejarem quando ele resolvia chupar o membro.  
A velocidade e força utilizada por Gerard rapidamente causaram uma outra coisa em Sérgio. Agora além da dor e do prazer imenso que ele sentia, ele gemia também pelo líquido vermelho que escorria em pouca quantidade da entrada do mesmo. Gerard percebeu isso, mas continuou estocando forte.   
As unhas de Gerard estavam pressionadas com tanta força contra a cintura de Sérgio que as mesmas entravam pela pele.  
Gerard estava amando aquilo, mas não mais que Sérgio, que mesmo sem tocar no seu membro por todo o tempo desde o início do sexo, atingiu seu orgasmo contra o seu peito.  
As mãos de Gerard foram até o braço de Sérgio, segurando com força o suficiente para causar marcas que demorariam semanas para desaparecer. Marcas que provam que Gerard tem dono. Os braços de Gerard puxavam Sérgio para baixo, prezando manter o membro com mais contato.  
As marcas não eram mais fixas em lugares, estavam espalhadas pelo corpo do mais baixo.  
Sérgio tinha apenas uma certeza sobre aquele surto sexual delicioso de Gerard. Ficariam marcas por semanas e eles tinham um compromisso no dia seguinte.   
Já faziam quase dez minutos que Gerard estava estocando em Sérgio com toda a sua força quando ele chegou ao seu apise dentro do reto do namorado, rapidamente retirando o membro de dentro de Sérgio, deixando apenas a entrada alargada do mesmo e as marcas espalhadas por todo o corpo como lembrança da transa.  
Ambos estavam completamente suados e vermelhos, no caso de Sério com alguns roxos também, quando se deitaram lado a lado no sofá-cama.  
\- Me... Me desculpa, Sérgio. - Gerard pediu chateado quando percebeu o estado deplorável que Sérgio se encontrava. - Eu deveria ter me controlado. - falou cobrindo os olhos com as mãos quase chorando.  
\- Se desculpe fazendo isso de novo outro dia. - Sérgio respondeu saciado. - Eu amei, Gerard. Acho que foi nossa melhor transa. - Continuou, sorrindo alegre para o namorado que mudou o sorriso em seu rosto de envergonhado e triste para alegre em poucos segundos.  
\- Fui com muita força? - O mais alto perguntou, abraçando o corpo de Sérgio e levando o nariz até o pescoço do mesmo.  
\- Bastante, mas foi muito bom. - Gerard falou deixando um selinho rápido nos lábios do namorado.  
Enquanto os dois estava distraídos se divertindo no sofá, o almoço, que ainda estava no fogão, queimou e agora liberava o seu cheiro pelo apartamento.   
\- Ai merda! - Gerard exclamou assustado tentando se levantar e caindo no chão.  
Gerard se levantou e correu até a cozinha, deixando Sérgio confuso tentando se levantar do sofá.  
\- A comida queimou. - Gerard revelou, entrando na sala.  
\- Minha bunda está doendo. - Sérgio contou se levantando com dificuldade.  
\- Quer ajuda, Bebê? - Gerard perguntou abraçando a cintura do namorado e quase o pegando no colo.   
\- Me larga! - Sérgio reclamou rindo.  
\- Só quando a pizza que eu vou pedir chegar! - O mais velho brincou, abraçando Sérgio com carinho.  
\- Eu... Eu te amo, Sérgio. - Gerard declarou, deixando um beijo na testa do mais baixo, que ainda estava sendo carregado pelos braços fortes do namorado.  
\- Eu também te amo, gigante. - O mais baixo respondeu a declaração, deixando um beijo nos lábios de Gerard.  
\- Vamos arrumar essa bagunça, amor! - Gerard falou, abaixando Sérgio para o chão, deixando outro beijo nos lábios do menor.  
\- Eu peço a pizza! - Sérgio gritou, rindo, correndo até o telefone.

...

Do outro lado da cidade, na mansão de Cristiano Ronaldo, e agora de Messi também, o mais velho da casa terminava de fazer o almoço.  
Já as crianças, que tinham acordado e estavam completamente agitadas brincavam na piscina, sobe o olhar atento de Cristiano.  
Aquela era uma das últimas tardes livres que os quatro teriam livres e juntos. As crianças em duas semanas iriam começar a estudar em um colégio particular de Madri, já Messi e Cristiano teriam uma coletiva de imprensa no dia seguinte.  
Messi estava parado dentro do carro do noivo na garagem chorando. Ele precisava de desabafar, nem que fosse consigo mesmo, ele precisava liberar todos aqueles sentimentos negativos dentro dele. A camisa do Barcelona com o número 10 e o seu nome estava em suas mãos, ele pegou descretamente em seu quarto enquanto Cristiano estava distraído olhando para fora. Aquela camisa o trazia uma mistura de emoção e saudade.  
Messi estava vermelho de tanto chorar. Não estava minimamente pronto para ser apresentado para o Real Madrid como um novo jogador, na verdade não se aguentava de pé quando pensava nisso. A sua ficha finalmente estava caindo sobre a troca de times.   
Na mente dele, antes da descoberta do relacionamento de Messi, ele achava que grande parte do time o odiava por causa da rivalidade.  
Além do Real Madri, o que o time do Barcelona iria achar disso? Ele estava literalmente trocando o antigo e amado time dele pelo time rival. Ele tinha quase certeza que havia prometido que nunca iria pro Real Madri, mesmo que não estivesse sóbrio,quendo prometera provavelmente estava sobre efeito de alguma droga além da bebida.  
Messi não estava mal apenas por olhar para seu antigo uniforme e lembrar de todos os dias bons que viveu no outro tims, Messi também estava um pouco embriagado por ter bebido duas garrafas de vinho, que encontrou no balcão da cozinha, inteiras sozinho, Algo que Messi com certeza iria se arrepender de fazer em algumas horas. Mas ele estava bêbado o suficiente para nem sequer se importar com isso.  
Messi estava bêbado e emocionalmente frágil, isso nunca era uma boa coisa, principalmente para Messi, que era fraco com bebida.  
As lágrimas escorriam em grande quantidade, deixando a camisa em suas mãos encharcada. Ele estava tendo uma crise de choro no carro favorito de Cristiano.  
Além das lágrimas, os soluços rompia o silêncio com frequência, soluços baixos e fracos, mas ainda altos o suficiente para parecer um grito no silêncio.

Do lado de fora da garagem, Cristiano notou que a garrafa de vinho que ele colou no balcão da cozinha para colocar no devido lugar tinha desaparecido, e com receio de que as crianças estivessem com ela, começou a rodar a casa procurando assim que desligou o fogão.  
Ele não iria encontrar nada pela casa, mas mesmo assim procurou por cada cômodo, deixando a garagem por último.  
Assim que entrou na garagem, percebeu que o carro que Messi pegou estava de volta, foi assim que ele encontrou o futuro marido abraçado com uma camisa chorando.  
Eu, o narrador, posso ter usado pleonasmo para descrever o quão bêbado Messi estava. Ele não estava "um pouco bêbado", ele estava completamente bêbado.  
\- Leo? - Cris perguntou percebendo alguém sentado no carro, o mais alto não conseguia ver Messi por causa do vidro fosco que mandou colocar nos vidros do carro.  
Cris não obteve resposta, Lionel não sabia ao certo se o mais alto estava falando com ele.  
\- É você, Leo? - Cristiano perguntou se aproximando da porta do carro.  
Novamente não obteve resposta novamente, Messi estava assustado naquele ponto.  
Cristiano perdeu a paciência e abriu a porta do seu carro bruscamente, apenas para ter seu coração partido em vários pedaços. Ver Messi chorando era uma coisa rara, mesmo no piores momentos, e aquela cena fez Cristiano ficar paralisado por alguns momentos tentando processar o que deveria fazer naquela situação.  
Cristiano decidiu tentar conversar com Messi. Pediu para Messi se sentar do outro lado para que Cris pudesse sentar na direção do carro, para evitar que alguma coisa de ruim ocorresse.  
Messi não entendeu o que o noivo pediu automaticamente, demorou alguns segundos até que ele chegasse para o lado e desse espaço para Cris se sentar.  
\- O que aconteceu, Leo? - Cristiano perguntou, fazendo carinho na bochecha direita de Messi. - Por que você bebeu tanto? - Cristiano perguntou.  
\- Eu quero ir pra casa. - Messi respondeu com a voz embargada e difícil de entender.  
\- Leo, você está em casa! - Cristiano afirmou.  
\- Não, essa é a sua casa. A minha casa fica em Barcelona. - O mais baixo respondeu com a voz embargada. - A minha... - Messi fez uma pausa, parando de se mover por alguns momentos.  
\- Leo... - Cristiano começou a falar com uma voz carinhosa, mas foi interrompido por Lionel.  
\- Ai meu Deus! Eu não tenho casa! - Messi exclamou colocando a mão na cabeça assutado.  
\- Você tem sim, você mora comigo! - Cristiano falou, tirando as mãos de Messi da cabeça dele e colando com as suas próprias.  
Leo olhou para Cristiano por alguns momentos, ficou parado sem falar nada por longos minutos.  
\- Você é... - Leo começou a falar, mas fez uma pausa. - Você é tão bonito... - Leo tinha um brilho especial nos olhos, estava parando de chorar e secava suas lágrimas com as mãos. - Você é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida! - Messi complementou sorrindo.  
Cristiano ficou feliz pelo elogio, gostava quando Messi o elogiava, pois não soava como os puxa sacos que costumavam se aproximar dele por interesse. Aquilo era algo que ele amava em Messi, a sinceridade.  
\- Eu acho que... - Messi começou a falar, levando a mão direita até o rosto de Cristiano. - Eu tenho certeza que eu te amo. Quer namorar comigo? - Messi perguntou criando espectativa sobre Cristiano.  
\- Não, Messi... - Cristiano iria falar mais, mas parou quando viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo olhos do namorado.  
\- Quem é ela? - Messi perguntou assustado. - Sou eu? Eu sou feio? Que estupido que eu sou. Em que universo eu teria alguma chance com você? - Messi perguntou começando a chorar com mais intensidade. - Eu sou tão idiota! Me desculpa! - Messi pediu, abaixando a cabeça no porta luvas do carro. - Você é tão bonito, tão perfeito... Nunca ficaria com um fracassado, feio e imbecil como eu! - Messi tinha muitos sentimentos negativos dentro de si. - Pra que ele iria ficar com o pior se ele pode ter os melhores? - Messi perguntou para si mesmo, soluçando entre as palavras. - Desculpa por você ter que olhar na minha cara, eu vou te deixar em paz, eu prometo! Finge que não me viu por favor... Eu não quero estragar a sua vida perfeita com alguma memória minha, não vale a pena. - Messi pediu tentando abrir a porta do carro, mas a mesma estava trancada. - Eu sou tão inútil que não consigo abrir nem uma merda de porta... - Messi abaixou novamente a cabeça no porta luvas. - É por isso que você vai morrer sozinho, Lionel, porque ninguém nunca vai querer alguém como você. - Messi falou para si mesmo.   
Naquele momento até mesmo Cristiano chorava ao ver o noivo daquela forma.  
\- Leãozinho... - Cristiano chamou surpreso novamente, queria entender o porquê de Messi se tratar assim.  
\- Não, não precisa falar nada,eu sei que a culpa é minha, eu sou um merda que não serve pra nada. Aqueles garotos no colégio estavam certos. Quem iria querer um viadinho mal comido por perto? - O mais velho não conseguia falar muito, ele estava chorando demais para fazer alguma coisa.   
\- Principalmente um viadinho mal comido feio? - A cabeça de Messi já doia de tanto chorar. - Por que você ainda está perto de mim? Se afaste de mim! não quero te atrapalhar te infectando com a minha doença. - Messi falou se afastando de Cristiano. - Eu me odeio. - Messi falou para si mesmo. - Por que você nunca faz nada direito, filho da puta? - Messi perguntou para se mesmo, desferindo tapas e socoz contra o próprio rosto.  
\- Messi, me escuta! Não tem como a gente namorar, nós já somos noivos! eu te quis e te quero, Leo. - Cristiano exclamou fazendo Messi tirar a cabeça do porta luva e mostrando a ele a aliança em sua mão.  
\- Somos? - Messi perguntou assustado parando de chorar.  
\- Somos. - Cristiano respondeu, puxando Messi para um abraço, escorando a cabeça do mais baixo no seu ombro.  
\- Você gosta de mim? Por que você gosta de mim? - Messi perguntou confuso. - Você está comigo por pena? Se for não precisa, eu mereço tudo de ruim que acontece na minha vida. - Messi afastando do ombro de Cristiano. - Por que você não vai atrás de alguém melhor? Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, não mereço alguém tão bom como você. - Messi concluiu baixando a cabeça.  
\- Leo, eu gosto de você, do jeito que você é, com esse seu rostinho lindo, com seu carisma, com esse seu jeitinho fofo, com tudo. - Cristiano falou, segurando o queixo de Messi.  
\- Você gosta de mim? - Messi perguntou confuso.  
\- Eu gosto de você desde que te conheci, Lionel, você é a pessoa que eu amo, você é o meu baixinho, quem eu escolhi para viver do meu lado pelo resto da minha vida. Cristiano respondeu, deixando um beijo nos lábios de Messi, sentindo o gosto do vinho vir para a sua boca.  
\- Eu sou tão sortudo! Vou casar com a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo! - Messi comemorou, beijando os lábios de Cristiano novamente.  
\- Eu sou mais, eu vou me casar com a criatura mais linda e gentil do mundo. - Cristiano falou baixo na orelha de Messi. - Mas por que você estava chorando? - O número sete do Real Madri perguntou afastando o rosto de Messi de si.  
\- Porque eles vão me odiar. - Leo respondeu abaixando a cabeça.  
\- Eles quem? - Cristiano perguntou confuso levantando a cabeça do noivo.  
\- O Real Madri! Eles me odeiam. - Leo respondeu começando novamente a chorar. - Todo mundo me odeia. - Messi continuou, fazendo escorrer mais lágrimas ainda pela sua bochecha.  
\- Amor... - Cristiano abraçou Messi. - Eles podem não gostar de você no começo, mas quando perceberem o quão doce e gentil eles vão te amar! - O mais velho sorriu beijando a testa de Messi. - O que eles acham de nós não importa, meu bem, o que importa é que eu te amo. O Thiaguinho te ama, o Júnior te ama, você é cheio de amigos e todo nós te amamos. - Cristiano respondeu, deixando um beijo na testa de Messi.  
\- Você tem certeza que eles não vão me odiar? - Messi perguntou receoso.  
\- Tenho. Eles fizeram a mesma coisa comigo quando eu entrei. Ninguém foi com a minha cara, agora todos gostam de mim. - Cristiano havia convencido Messi. - Agora vamos, você precisa ficar sóbrio, o almoço ainda nem está pronto e eu fiquei aqui meia hora falando com você. - Cristiano falou abrindo a porta de Messi.  
\- Aí! - Messi exclamou quando caiu no chão.  
\- Eu te carrego. - Cristiano riu por dentro, pegando o noivo no colo e andando em direção a cozinha.  
\- Cris... - Messi chamou, tomando a atenção do noivo para si. - Obrigado por gostar de mim. Eu tenho certeza que você é a minha alma gêmea, eu te amo. - O mais novo falou, deixando um beijo na bochecha de Cris.  
\- Eu nunca duvidei, eu também te amo, meu baixinho. - Cristiano respondeu deixando um beijo nos lábios de Messi, logo após passando pela porta, levando Messi pela sala e subindo as escadas que levavam ao quarto antes que as crianças pudessem perceber.  
\- Senta aqui na cama, Leo, eu vou colocar água na hidro. - Cristiano pediu, deixando leo perto da cama.  
\- Ok. - Leo aceitou, deixando Cris e se sentando na cama.

...

\- Leo, vamos. - Cris pediu, pegando Leo pela mão e o levando para o banheiro. - levanta os braços, deixa eu tirar a sua roupa. - Cristiano pediu, Leo obedeceu, levantando os braços.  
Enquanto Cris desabotoava o terno de Leo devagar, o mais baixo sentiu o seu corpo esquentar e uma pulsação em seu membro. Ele queria transar com Cris ali naquela hidro e naquele momento.  
Messi ainda estava completamente louco, tudo o que ele queria era ter Cris o penetrando com seu membro enorme unsando toda a força que tivesse contra a entrada sua apertada.  
Depois de tirar completamente a parte de cima do terno italiano, Leo já estava completamente duro, mal podia esperar para sentir Cristiano tocando nele.  
Cristiano abaixou a calça e a cueca de Messi com velocidade, vendo a grande ereção de Messi saltar das peças de roupa.  
Messi entrou na hidromassagem, se deitando numa das pontas.  
\- Sabe qual é a parte que eu mais amo nessa hidro? - Messi perguntou levando a sua mão até seu membro, começando a mover a pele branca do mesmo pra cima e para baixo.  
\- Não, qual amor? - Cristiano perguntou, mesmo sabendo o que ocorreria, já estava começando a tirar sua camisa.  
\- Cabe mais de um aqui dentro. - Messi sorria safado. - Vem foder, vem me foder, o seu dono. - Messi mandou com um olhar de puro desejo.  
\- Sim, meu mestre. - Cristiano respondeu, já nu, entrando na hidro e ficando no meio das pernas de Leo, levantando as mesmas até seu peito.  
\- Pode começar chupando o pau que você tanto ama. - Messi mandou, levantando o seu membro para Cristiano.  
O mais alto se ajoelhou, ficando na altura do membro de Messi, aproximando rapidamente os lábios daquela parte do corpo que Ronaldo achava perfeito.  
Messi amava a forma carinhosa como o seu noivo o tratava durante o sexo, era maravilhoso.   
Cristiano dava total atenção para o membro de Messi, chupando cada centímetro nos movimentos de vai e vem que executava contra a cintura do noivo.  
Além de movimentos de vai e vem, Cristiano também deixava beijos rápidos na glande da extensão do mais novo.  
A garganta de Cristiano foi completamente preenchida pelo membro de Messi quando o mais velho levou o membro do noivo até o fundo de sua garganta.  
Messi chegou ao seu apise, retirando do fundo da garganta, passando pela espejou o um pouco irritado por parte do líquido de Messi ter ido na sua sombrancelha, lambeu o que conseguiu, sentindo o gosto de Messi em sua boca.  
\- Agora, foda o seu mestre com toda a sua força. - Messi mandou, pegando Cristiano pelo queixo, deixando um beijo rapido em seus lábios.  
Cristiano obedeceu, abrindo as pernas de Messi, leixando a entrada rosada do mais novo completamente exposta para o mais velho.  
Cristiano sorriu, assim que viu Messi gemer baixo quando ele começou a penetrar a entrada do baixinho.   
Ele estava se controlando para não começar a atingir com força a entrada de Messi. Aquilo era o que ele queria, se sentir completamente envolvido pelo interior quentinho de Messi.  
\- Cris... - Lionel chamou, colocando a mão no rosto do noivo. - Vai com força. - Mandou sorrindo.  
\- Você que pediu. - Cris respondeu, penetrando completamente Messi, fazendo o mesmo gemer de prazer ao sentir sua próstata ser acertada pelo membro grosso e grande de Cristiano.  
Cristiano manteve a penetração de Messi sempre com a mesma velocidade e força, sempre procurando atingir a próstata, o que fez Messi rapidamente chegar ao seu apise, ao mesmo tempo que Cristiano dentro da sua entrada.  
Messi ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele queria sentir a entrada de Cristiano de novo.  
\- Deita aqui. - Messi mandou calmamente, vendo Cristiano se assustar por alguns momentos antes de obedescer.  
Messi se ajoelhou, ficando na altura do membro e entrada de Cristiano.  
\- Amor, vai-Ah! - Cristiano iria falar, mas se interrompeu com um gemido alto assim que sentiu a língua de Messi passar pela glande do seu membro e ir até a base.  
Messi desceu sua boca no membro ereto de Cris, causando altos gemidos, pela sensibilidade do membro pela última vez que dispensou seu líquido em Messi.  
Messi estava tão excitado que queria tentar uma coisa que nunca havia feito.  
A língua quente e úmida de Messi penetrou a entrada de Cristiano, fazendo o mais velho gemer alto assustado. Além do beijo grego, ainda tinha a barba de Messi, que se esfregava próxima a entrada do mais velho. A língua do mais novo se esfregava na parte de dentro da entrada de Cristiano.  
Cristiano nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de prazer antes, o primeiro beijo grego que recebia na vida, o primeiro de muitos.   
Messi tinha um certo talento para aquilo, já que quase sem tocar no membro do noivo, fez o mesmo chegar ao seu apise contra o rosto e parte do cabelo de Messi.  
\- Me come, Leo! - Cristiano praticamente implorou, agarrando o ombro de Messi com força.  
\- Eu mando aqui. Mas vou acatar o seu pedido. - Messi falou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
Sem nenhum aviso, Messi penetrou Cristiano com força, colocando toda o seu vasto membro dentro de Cristiano.  
Messi riu ao ver Cristiano gemer manhoso, pedindo por mais, enquanto o mais novo o penetrava várias vezes seguidas, as vezes retirando o seu membro de dentro de Cristiano e o colocando de volta rapidamente.  
Messi mudou a posição rapidamente, colocando Cristiano sobre si, o fazendo sentar sobre seu membro sendo penetrado enquanto o mais baixo ajudava a forçar o mais alto contra o seu membro com as mãos.  
\- Leo! - Cristiano gemeu, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos de sobe e desce.  
\- Sabe de uma coisa, Cris? - Messi perguntou.  
\- Na... Não. - Cristiano gemeu.  
\- Você é realmente meu e de mais ninguém. - Messi reforçou, quando se aproximou novamente do apise, deixando seu líquido entrar com força em Cristiano e logo depois, quando Cristiano retirou o membro de Messi de si, o líquido de Messi escorreu por entre as pernas do mais velho.  
\- Vamos tomar um banho agora? - Cristiano perguntou se abaixando na hidromassagem, deixando o torso malhado a mostra.  
\- Sim. - Messi respondeu, se deitando entre as pernas de Cristiano e deitando sua cabeça em seu peito.  
Messi sentiu o namorado o abraçar e deixar um beijo atrás da sua orelha esquerda.  
\- Não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui, ok? Eu ainda tenho que terminar o almoço. - Cristiano explicou.  
\- Cinco minutos com você aqui são mais do que o suficiente pra ser perfeito. - Messi falou sorrindo, deixando um beijo no rosto de Cristiano.

...

Era a alvorada de uma nova manhã. A luz do sol mal havia raiado e Messi já estava de pé, se enchendo de receitas da internet contra a ressaca do dia anterior.  
Sua cabeça doía como o inferno e ele não lembrava muita coisa da tarde anterior. As lembranças que ele tinha não passavam de flashes do carro de Cristiano, da hidromassagem e da cama.   
Ele respirou fundo, tentando não se importar tanto com o dia anterior e os acontecimentos misterios.  
Messi tentava ignorar a dor em sua cabeça, e surtos um pouco de efeito.  
O celular de Messi começou a tocar, fazendo o mesmo xingar mentalmente Gerard, o responsável pela chamada de video repentina.  
\- O que você quer, Piqué? - Messi perguntou com mal-humor, vendo Gerard sem camisa pela tela do celular, enquanto o mais baixo escorava o celular na bancada da cozinha.  
\- Caiu da cama, Leo? - Ger perguntou o vendo Messi revirar os olhos.  
\- Bebi demais ontem. - Messi respondeu grosso, ligando a máquina de café.  
\- Hum. Qual fica melhor? - Gerard perguntou, colocando um terno azul-Marinho e um Preto próximo ao corpo de Gerard.  
\- Pergunta pro Sergio. - Messi mandou, ameaçando desligar a chamada.  
\- Espera! O Sérgio saiu pra comprar algumas coisas! Me ajuda por favor, Leo. - Gerard pediu.  
\- Tá. - Messi respondeu irritado, revirando os olhos. - O preto tá melhor, usa ele. - Messi respondeu sem paciência.  
\- Ok, obrigado. - Gerard agradeceu, medindo o terno no seu corpo.  
\- A princesa precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Messi perguntou com ironia.  
\- Na verdade, sim. - Ger respondeu, colocando o terno numa mesa próxima. - O Cristiano me contou o que você faz ontem. - O espanhol revelou.  
\- O... O que eu fiz ontem? - Messi perguntou receoso, pensando nas piores coisas possíveis. - Eu... - Messi começou a falar, mas fez uma pausa para tomar coragem de continuar. - Eu bati nele? - Messi perguntou, quase começando a chorar.  
\- Não! - O mais alto exclamou, fazendo Messi soltar a respiração e limpar os olhos.. - Você não se lembra? - Gerard não queria ser grosso com o amigo, mas estava um pouco frustado por Messi não se lembrar.  
\- Não. - Messi respondeu, colocando a mão na testa. - Foi muito ruim? - Messi perguntou, olhando para a tela do celular.  
\- Péssimo. - Gerard respondeu sincero, talvez sincero demais para o humor de ressaca que Messi tinha no momento. - Você teve uma crise de choro, se xingou de tudo possível e quase revelou pro Cris que você sofria bullying e teve depressão no colégio. - Gerard contou, mexendo em alguma coisa da sua cozinha.  
\- Merda! - Leo esbravejou, dando um soco forte na pia.  
\- Calma, leãozinho. - Gerard falou com deboche em sua voz, pegando uma garrafa de café.  
\- Calma o caralho, Gerard! - Messi reclamou, com raiva. - Cristiano vai ficar curioso por causa disso agora, vai me encher de perguntas, vai até ligar pra minha mãe pra perguntar. - Messi reclamou, colocando as mãos na cabeça e escorando os cotovelos na mesa.  
\- Ele vai esquecer disso daqui a pouco, Leo. - Gerard comentou, derramando café em sua caneca.   
\- Você não conhece o Cris como eu. Ele só vai esquecer isso quando ele descobrir a verdade. - Messi respondeu, colocando a mão na testa novamente. - Pra que eu fui beber ontem? - Messi se perguntou.  
\- Pra ficar louco. - Gerard respondeu, logo após recebendo um olhar mauhumorado de Messi, que fez o sorriso divertido, quase, desaparecer do rosto do mais alto. - Pra tanta raiva, Leo? - Gerard perguntou divertido. - Foi só uma crise de choro, todo mundo já teve isso, inclusive você mesmo já teve várias conversando comigo enquanto você ainda namorava a Antonella. - Gerard tentou amenizar a situação.  
\- Mas eu nunca tive uma na frente do Cristiano. - Messi contou irônico. - Ainda mais uma num dia tão ruim como ontem. - Messi terminou, baixando a cabeça.  
\- Você não acha que já estava na hora de você conversar com ele sobre isso? - Gerard perguntou, preocupado com o amigo.  
\- Ainda não. Eu não quero que ele saiba o quanto eu era um otário. - Messi estava com medo e receio, não gostava de lembrar da sua adolescência.  
\- Você tem que contar pra ele alguma hora. - Gerard falou, fazendo Messi refletir se era o momento certo.  
\- Quanto mais eu adiar, melhor. - Leo falou, recebendo um olhar decepcionado de Gerard.   
\- Você precisa contar pra ele. - Gerard falou. - Por você mesmo. - Complementou. - E o mais breve possível. Você pode ter outra crise de choro ainda pior a qualquer momento. - Gerard terminou, bebendo o seu café.  
\- E se... - Messi começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Gerard.  
\- Ele ficou com você por dois anos num relacionamento a distância sem nem pensar em te trair. Acredite, ele não vai te julgar. - Gerard falou, calando Messi. - Para de se diminuir. Ele te ama, Messi. - Gerard estava agitado. - Vai contar pra ele. - Gerard mandou.  
\- Agora? Ele está dormindo. - Messi perguntou receoso.  
\- Agora! Acorda ele! - Gerard mandou sem paciência.  
Gerard desligou a chamada, seguindo, mancando pela tarde anterior, até o quarto para terminar de preparar as coisas para a entrevista para a imprensa.   
Respirou fundo tentando conter a ansiedade que consumia o seu corpo. Ele mal havia dormido aquela noite, por causa da expectativa, e das dores no abdômen, e agora estava sem sono.  
Aquela casa estava tão silenciosa que ele quase sentia medo de ficar nela sozinho. Era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa para aquela casa.  
E talvez estivesse, mas o que era? Um gato talvez? Não, Sérgio é alérgico a gatos. Talvez um cachorro, para animar o local? Não. Talvez alguma outra coisa? Mas o que seria?  
Gerard respirou fundo, olhando para a casa, notando o quão vazia aquela casa parecia. Tão silenciosa, nenhum ruído além do barulho dos tênis de Gerard contra o chão.   
A casa parecia tão mórbida que Gerard se sentia mal naquele ambiente.  
Gerard subiu pelas escadas, chegando no andar de cima, apenas para se sentir ainda pior.  
O andar de cima tinha muitos quartos, talvez quartos demais, todos vazios, com exceção é óbvio, do quarto de Sérgio e Gerard.  
Gerard estava a ponto de descer, quando viu um urso que deu a Sérgio dentro de um dos quartos. Aquele urso, que Gerard deu quando eles dois começaram a namorar.   
Gerard achava que até mesmo o urso estava solitário naquele cômodo vazio.  
Sérgio abriu a porta com o cotovelo, trazendo consigo algumas sacolas de marcas caras de roupas.  
\- Ger, cheguei! - Sérgio chamou assim que colocou as sacolas sobre a mesa, ao lado do terno de Gerard.  
\- Finalmente! - Gerard exclamou correndo, ou fazendo o mais próximo que ele conseguia de correr, até a sala.  
\- Trouxe as gravatas que você pediu. - Sérgio falou, deixando um beijo calmo nos lábios do namorado.  
\- Ótimo, já está quase tudo pronto. - Gerard falou alegre, deixando um beijo na testa de Sérgio. - Obrigado, Ser. - Agradeceu abraçando o namorado com carinho, deixando um beijo na bochecha quando se afastou.  
\- Quer ir na padaria comer alguma coisa? - Sérgio perguntou, apertando a mão de Gerard contra a sua.  
\- Acho que pode ser. - Gerard aceitou, respirando de alívio por não ter de se preocupar.  
Sérgio pegou Gerard pela mão e juntos caminharam até a saída de sua casa, e juntos, entraram no elevador.  
\- Uh, Ger... - Sérgio chamou, puxando a atenção do namorado,aproveitando que estavam sozinhos no elevador.  
\- Sim, amor? - O novo número 3 do Real Madri atendeu, direcionando a sua visão para o mais baixo.  
\- Me ligaram de um programa bem famoso, querem uma entrevista com nós dois, o que você acha? Quer quebrar o silêncio? - Sérgio contou, esperando uma resposta do namorado.  
\- Hum, já faz um mês. - Gerard respirou fundo. - Talvez esteja na hora. - Gerard aceitou, sorrindo.  
\- Posso ligar aceitando? - Gerard perguntou já com o celular em mãos.  
\- Pode. - Gerard aceitou mais uma vez, pegando o próprio celular e pela primeira vez naquele mês, abrindo o seu Instagram.  
\- Alô? - Sérgio comprimentou, assim que a chamada foi atendida.  
\- Bom dia, Senhor Sérgio Ramos? - Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo elevador.  
\- Ele mesmo. - Sérgio falou. - Estou ligando para falar da proposta de entrevista. - Sérgio falou.  
\- O que decidiu, senhor? - A secretaria perguntou.  
\- Eu conversei com o Gerard e nós decidimos aceitar. - Sérgio respondeu, batendo o pé com velocidade no piso do elevador.  
\- Qual horário é melhor para vocês? - A mulher perguntou.  
Gerard falou baixo para Sérgio, fazendo com que apenas ele ouvisse.  
\- Depois de amanhã as nove da manhã. - Sérgio respondeu usando as palavras de Gerard.  
\- Ok, te vejo depois de amanhã então. - A secretaria respondeu desligando a chamada.  
Poucos segundos depois do fim da chamada, o elevador se abriu e eles saíram para tomar o café deles.

...

Messi receoso destrancou a porta do seu quarto, se deparando com o noivo dormindo completamente nu sobre a cama.  
Messi entrou e rapidamente trancou a porta, observando o membro de Cristiano duro e pulsante, descoberto pelo lençol fino que Cristiano usava para se cobrir.   
Messi tento ignorar esse fato, se sentando ao lado de Cristiano e chacoaolhando o peito do noivo.  
\- Cris... - Messi falou baixo chamando o noivo enquanto continua com o movimento no peito, lutando consigo mesmo para não descer a mão pelo corpo sarado, moreno e exitante de Cristiano, corpo do qual Messi amava desfrutar.  
\- Amor...? - Cristiano perguntou, com a voz rouca de sono, causando um arrepio na espinha e endurecimento no membro de Messi.  
\- Preciso conversar com você. Sobre ontem. - Messi falou, tentando manter o foco fora do gigante membro de Cristiano ereto ao seu lado e a ereção pouco menor que se formou no meio de suas pernas.  
\- Precisa mesmo? Eu estava tendi um sonho tão bom. Onde você usava essa sua boquinha macia em todas as partes do meu corpo, mas uma em especial, essa que tá do seu lado e você está tentando não dar atenção. - Cristiano comentou, aproximando os dedos do seu membro ereto.  
\- Cris...! - Messi murmurrou tentando se controlar naquele momento.  
\- Não precisa se controlar Leo, o que é meu é seu, principalmente eu e o meu corpo. - Cristiano contou com uma voz sexy. - Isso significa que você pode fazer o que quiser com o meu cacete e com todo o resto do meu corpo, eu sou seu hoje e sempre. - Cristiano não estava mais pedindo, ele estava praticamente implorando da forma mais baixa e provocativa possível para Messi usasse e abusasse de seu corpo apenas para usar todo o tesão que eles tinham.  
\- Mas... - Leo iria falar, mas parou quando sentiu o noivo tocar em seu membro ereto sobre o short azul curto que ele usava como pijama.  
\- Quer que eu te ajude a começar? - Cristiano perguntou safado, pegando a mão de Messi e a levando até o membro do mais alto. - Você sabe como continuar daqui, meu lindo, só precisava de um empurrão para parar de pensar no que aconteceu ontem. - Cristiano estava completamente duro, e isso foi o que motivou Messi a fazer sua mão subir e descer pelo membro de Cristiano, fazendo o mais alto suspirar descompassado.  
Messi pouco depois afastou a sua mão do membro de Cris, tentando evitar a tentação. Em resposta, Cris aproximou o seu rosto do de Messi.  
\- Cris, vamos conversar, por favor... - Messi pediu, quase entregando-se ao desejo quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Cris contra o seu pescoço.  
\- Você tem as suas inseguranças, os seus traumas e as coisas que que deixam para baixo, eu também tenho, o Gerard tem, o Sérgio tem. As vezes essas inseguranças passam do limite e acontece como o que aconteceu ontem, eu entendo, não se preocupe. - Cristiano falou, compreensivo, afastando por alguns segundos os seus lábios do pescoço de Leo. - Sempre que você estiver triste, pode falar para mim, eu vou tentar te ajudar da melhor forma possível. Mas deixe para me contar o porquê dessas inseguranças depois. - Cristiano terminou sorrindo para o noivo.  
Messi sorriu, Cristiano era o homem perfeito para ele e ele tinha mais certeza a cada dia. Com as palavras do mais velho, ele se sentiu seguro e rapidamente se permitiu deixar aquele assunto para outro dia.  
\- Agora, vamos Leo, não resista, você e eu sabemos o quanto você quer. - Cristiano murmurou no ouvido de Messi, fazendo o mesmo se arrepiar e se entregar de vez ao desejo.  
Cristiano começou a massagear o membro de Messi novamente, e Messi colocou novamente suas mãos ao redor do membro de Cris, fazendo os movimentos rápidos de sobe e desce, que estavam deixando Cris ainda mais excitado.   
Messi aproximou seus lábios da cintura de Cristiano, deixando ali alguns chupões fortes, para deixar claro que aquele homem era seu.  
Cristiano pegou a cabeça de Leo e a aproximou do seu membro, passando pelo mesmo e indo em direção a sua entrada.  
Leo começou deixando tímidas lambidas no local, mas em pouco tempo, logo começou a penetrar a entrada do noivo com sua língua, causando suspiros e gemidos baixos.  
Cristiano girou Messi, o colocando abaixo de si com velocidade, indo de encontro com os lábios do mesmo.  
Cristiano começou a esfregar seu membro com o noivo, enquanto ainda fazia contato com o resto do corpo do mesmo, usando duas mãos para apalpar os músculos fortes de Messi.  
Uma coisa que ele amava no seu baixinho, os músculos fortes e tão gostosos de abraçar, Cristiano amava quando o baixinho o abraçava com força quando eles iriam dormir.  
Eles dois tinham uma perfeita sintonia quando estavam juntos, seja durante o sexo ou o dia a dia.  
E essa perfeita sintonia foi o que fez Messi virar Cristiano de bruços contra a cama, enquanto Messi esfregava seu membro grande ainda coberto pelo tecido azul entre os glúteos malhados de Cristiano, fazendo o mais alto anciar por sentir Messi dentro de si.  
Messi sentou contra a bunda de Cris, retirando a camisa, já soada pelo contato dos corpos quentes dos dois, seu Short azul curto que estava marcando o seu membro e a cueca preta, que Cristiano achava sexy, que usava, deixando seu corpo completamente nu para desfrutar do corpo de Cristiano.  
Messi saiu de cima de Cris, o virando para cima novamente, apenas para colocar o seu membro pelos lábios de Cristiano com velocidade.  
Messi fazia movimentos de vai e vem contra a garganta de Cristiano, que estava aberta para o membro de Messi.  
O mais novo afastou a cabeça de Cristiano do seu membro, deixando apenas a glande rosada dentro da boca de Cris quando o número 10 do Real Madri se desfez, apenas para fazer o noivo sentir o seu gosto.  
Logo após retirar seu membro da boca do noivo, o menor aproximou a própria boca do membro de Cristiano, deixando o membro entrar em sua garganta, apenas para lubrificar aquela parte do corpo para o que ele queria fazer.  
Depois de bem lubrificado, o membro de Cristiano passou a penetrar a entrada de Messi, fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer, e de dor no caso de Leo.  
Os movimentos de sobe e desce foram rápidos quando a dor na entrada de Messi diminuiu, aumentando os gemidos de ambos.   
Não demorou muito para que Cristiano chegasse aí seu apise no interior de Messi, fazendo o mesmo cair sobre Cristiano.  
\- Isso foi um ótimo jeito de começar o dia, Amor. - Cristiano sorriu, deixando um beijo nos lábios de Leo.

...

Um grupo de dezoito jogadores unidos nunca foi tão assustador para Messi. Ver todas aquelas pessoas no vestiário era uma coisa que Messi teria de se acostumar. Mas no momento, aqueles jogadores trocando de roupa eram o motivo de ambos estarem na sala ao lado, esperando para poderem se unir a eles depois, por ordem de Zidane.  
\- Contou pro Cris? - Gerard perguntou, assim que entrou na sala e encontrou Messi distraído em seu celular.  
\- Não, eu fui com a intensão de contar, mas o Cris quis fazer outras coisas, disse que não tinha problemas eu ter minhas inseguranças e me pediu pra contar outra hora. - Messi respondeu, retirando os olhos do celular por alguns momentos.  
\- Hum, ok. Só conte quando conseguir então, você vai se sentir melhor. - Gerard respondeu, se sentando ao lado do amigo. - Ah, Leo, eu quero conversar com você sobre outra coisa... - Gerard começou, um pouco receoso.  
\- O que aconteceu? - Messi perguntou preocupado.  
\- Nada, ainda. - Gerard respondeu. - Eu estive com o Sérgio ontem o dia inteiro e, bem... - Ger não tinha nem ideia de como contar aquilo para Messi. - Eu quero um filho. - Gerard contou, colocando seu olhos azuis de encontro com as esferas castanhas de Messi.  
\- Ai meu Deus! Você vai finalmente me dar a honra de ser padrinho? - Messi perguntou animado, Gerard apenas assentiu, com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Messi abraçou o amigo pela animação. - Já contou pro Sérgio? - Messi perguntou se afastando do gigante ao seu lado.  
\- Ainda não, não sei como contar pra ele. Mas eu já fui num orfanato de Madri no caminho pra cá enquanto o Sérgio passou na casa de vocês e... - Gerard tirou um envelope de seu bolso, entregando para Messi. - Eu achei a criança mais linda do mundo. - Gerard sorrindo falou assim que Messi abriu o envelope e retirou a folha.  
A criança tinha pele branca, dois anos. Alguns detalhes do rosto daquela criança, com exceção dos olhos, que eram azuis, eram muito parecidos com Sérgio.   
\- O nome dele é Miguel. - Gerard contou. - Ele foi abandonado pelos pais quanto tinha apenas um mês de vida num viaduto, foi encontrado por uma estudante e esteve nesse orfanato desde então. - Gerard estava com um brilho especial nos olhos, um brilho que fez Messi ficar muito feliz pelo amigo.  
\- Já assinou os documentos? - Messi perguntou vendo a assinatura de Gerard no final da folha com a foto e as informações da criança.   
\- Eles vão me colocar na fila de espera, eu preciso levar alguns documentos para a diretora e eles vão começar a analisar meu histórico, minha situação econômica e então me colocar na disputa por ele. - Gerard estava tão feliz que quase não ouviu Cristiano bater na porta.  
\- Eles já foram, podem vir! - Cristiano exclamou, abrindo a porta.  
\- Ok, estamos indo, obrigado amor. - Messi agradeceu se levantando e entregando o envelope para Gerard.

...

O apito de Zidane soou por todo o campo, chamando a atenção de todos os jogadores que estavam fazendo o aquecimento.  
\- Jogadores, venham aqui! - Zidane chamou.  
Não demorou muito para o time do Real Madri estar reunido ao redor de Zidane, fazendo comentários sobre aquele ato atípico do técnico.  
\- Como vocês sabem, dois jogadores se aposentaram no final da última temporada. E depois de muitas tentativas, esse ano o Presidente finalmente convenceu dois jogadores cobiçados a migrarem para o nosso time. - Zidane pronunciou, apontando para a entrada do campo, onde Leo e Gerard entravam, usando o uniforme branco de treino do Real Madri.  
Maioria dos jogadores naquele grupo se assustaram. - Recebam ele bem, por favor. E lembrem-se, eles são parte do time agora. - Zidane terminou de falar, começando a se mover em direção á sua mesa no canto do campo. - Façam uma pausa, em dez minutos continuem! - Zidane exclamou, se sentando na mesa e observando a prancheta em sua frente.  
Messi estava um pouco tímido, ele não estava pronto para ter todos os olhos do time focados em si. Ele estava praticamente tremendo diante dos outros jogadores, enquanto era julgado como um criminoso.   
Messi ouvia aqueles sussurros entre os jogadores, não conseguia entender muito, mas podia distinguir quem estava animado com quem estava irritado pela sua chegada como novo integrante do time.  
Messi estava lá, no centro do grupo sendo amparado por aí só, já que Gerard conversava com alguns dos amigos de Sérgio. Messi não iria aguentar, iria ter outra crise, na frente do time todo.  
\- Hey, Leo! - Gerard chamou animado, fazendo o amigo olhar para o mais alto. - Vem socializar um pouco, baixinho! - Gerard riu. Messi se aproximou, ainda um pouco tímido. - Leo, esse é o Isco, eu conheci ele numa festa, é super gente boa! - Gerard falou, apresentando um homem alto e sorrindo simpático para Messi.   
\- Oi, prazer em conhecê-lo! - Isco cumprimentou animado.  
\- Prazer! - Messi respondeu com simpatia.  
Talvez Messi fosse se dar bem naquele novo time.

...

Já estava de tarde quando Messi terminou de se arrumar, com um terno azul escuro, e estava ajudando o noivo com os últimos detalhes na manga do terno.  
\- Eu odeio usar terno. - Messi comentou assim que terminou a abotoar o último botão do terno do noivo. - Eu gostaria muito se não fosse uma ocasião importante. - Messi continuou.  
\- Pelo menos uma coisa eu sei sobre terno. - Cristiano falou sorrindo. - Você fica lindo usando. - Cristiano sorriu, deixando um beijo na testa do noivo. - Inclusive, já começou a resolver as coisas do seu terno pro casamento? - Cristiano perguntou, se olhando no espelho do enorme closet.  
\- Eu só sei qual a cor do terno até agora, mas eu estou pesquisando aos poucos. - Messi contou, ajeitando a sua gravata ao lado de Cristiano.  
\- Eu só vou passar um perfume e já desço, pode ir ver como estão as crianças. - Cristiano avisou, andando até um armário e o abrindo, revelando cerca de duzentos frascos frágeis, cheios ainda até o topo.  
Entre todos aqueles perfumes tinha um que se destacava, um pequeno frasco azulado que estava um pouco abaixo da metade, foi exatamente esse que Cristiano escolheu.  
Aquele perfume era tão usado por Cristiano por ter um cheiro bom, e também por fazê-lo lembrar de Messi, já que aquele perfume era o favorito do mesmo.  
Descendo as escadas notou Messi no andar de baixo, ajeitando a gravata de Júnior, agachado na altura do enteado.  
As vezes Messi se surpreendia sobre o quanto Júnior agia como o pai, era completamente perfeccionista com sua roupas e acessórios, assim como o pai, além da pele morena que herdou da genética do pai.  
Cristiano olhava a cena, alegre pela relação e o carinho que Messi tinha pelo seu filho e vice versa.   
\- Obrigado, Pai Messi! - Júnior exclamou, abraçando o mais velho e logo após saindo correndo para encontrar com Thiago na cozinha. Messi ficou lá parado, processando do que a criança havia o chamado.  
Messi percebeu o olhar de Cristiano sobre si, olhou confuso para o noivo e foi em direção á cozinha, deixando o mais velho sozinho na sala com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

...

As luzes fortes dos flashes estouraram assim que Messi e Cristiano entraram na sala da imprensa, causando um grande susto em todos os jornalistas que estavam sentados nas cadeiras.  
Cristiano e Messi sentaram lado a lado, ficando de mãos dadas desde o começo.   
Outra chuva de flashes aconteceu quando Gerard entrou, acompanhado de Sérgio, se sentando também juntos, porém de lados opostos a Leo e Cris.  
E por último, o presidente do Real Madri chegou, se sentando no centro da mesa.  
\- Podem começar com as perguntas. - O presidente permitiu, assim que Zidane se sentou ao seu lado.  
\- Senhor presidente, você não acha que ter tantos jogadores gays e bis nos times vai afastar patrocinadores? - Um repórter ousado perguntou, se levantando.  
\- Não, desde que eu revelei aos patrocinadores que pretendia assinar contrato com Gerard e Messi, eles apoiaram. Inclusive, pouco antes de chegar aqui outros quatro patrocinadores de peso me ligaram oferecendo patrocínio, mas só irei revelar os nomes quando o contrato for fechado. - O Presidente respondeu educadamente. - Próxima pergunta. - Pediu.  
\- Senhores Messi e Cristiano, os senhores não acham que o relacionamento de vocês vai influenciar no desempenho nos jogos? - Uma reporte loira perguntou.  
\- Zidane, por favor. - Cristiano pediu para o treinador responder, pois ele tinha uma noção maior do assunto.  
\- Bem, até agora, os treinos tem tido resultados excelentes tanto com Cris e Lionel quanto para Gerard e Sérgio. Então sim, aparentemente vai influenciar, mas de forma positiva. - Zidane respondeu sério, como se estivesse decepcionado com os resultados.  
Talvez Messi tenha se destruído por um bom tempo depois daquela pergunta. Ele estava completamente distraido, com tudo.  
Aquela entrevista estava parecendo mais um talk show com os quatro, do que uma coletiva de imprensa sobre a contratação de dois novos jogadores. Até que uma pergunta realmente relevante apareceu no meio de todas aquelas perguntas fúteis.

...

Duas horas e meia foi o tempo que durou aquela entrevista infernal. E Messi ficou noventa por cento desse tempo olhando para o próprio relógio na esperança do horário em que eles poderiam ir embora chegar. E quando essa hora chegou, Messi nem ao menos esperou, pegou o noivo pelo braço e sem muita demora saíram de lá, não sem antes posar para algumas fotos, por pedido de Cris.   
\- Vamos embora, Pai, por favor, eu estou com fome. - Júnior pediu, pegando na mão do pai assim que saiu dos bastidores da entrevista.  
Cristiano bufou, acatando o pedido do filho, levando o mesmo pela mão até o carro. Junto de Messi, que trazia Tiago no colo consigo.  
\- Nos vemos no treino amanhã. - Messi se despediu, colocando a mão no ombro de Gerard e se afastando logo após.  
Gerard olhou para Leo e o mais baixo moveu os lábios dizendo "Boa sorte contando pro Sérgio".  
Gerard respirou fundo e foi atrás do namorado naquele mundaréu de seres humanos, pelo qual ele quase se perdeu.   
Gerard vagou por entre aquelas pessoas por alguns minutos até encontrar o noivo conversando com um dos jogadores.  
\- Sérgio, precisamos conversar. - Gerard falou sério, passando o seu braço pela cintura do mais baixo, abraçando a mesma.  
\- O que foi? - Sérgio perguntou se virando em direção á Gerard.  
\- Não posso falar isso aqui, vamos pra casa. - Gerard explicou, retirando as mãos da cintura de Sérgio e indo de encontro as mãos do mesmo.  
\- Ok. - Sérgio aceitou, se virando para o jogador com que conversava. - Desculpa, Hazard, continuamos amanhã. - Sérgio se despediu, andando junto do namorado para fora daquele daquele lugar.

...

Gerard estava feliz por voltar para casa, mesmo que isso significasse ter de "conversar" com Gerard, o que geralmente era um discussão sobre o relacionamento que os levava a brigar.  
Aquilo talvez o deixasse receoso sobre Gerard. Mas ao mesmo tempo era fácil de manter a calma, pois sabia que não havia feito nada de errado.  
\- Ser, senta aqui por favor. - Gerard pediu apontando para o sofá.   
\- O que aconteceu, amor? - Sérgio perguntou obedecendo o namorado.  
\- Eu e você já temos quase quatro anos desde o nosso primeiro beijo, e já fazem alguns dia que eu estou percebendo algumas coisas e... - Gerard respirou fundo.  
\- Você quer terminar comigo? - Sérgio perguntou quase chorando com as mãos na boca.  
\- Eu quero adotar um filho. - Gerard respondeu, cortando os pensamentos negativos de Sérgio.  
\- O que? - Sérgio exclamou confuso. - Mas a gente nem conversou sobre isso antes... - Sérgio colocou a mão no queixo pensando.  
\- Sérgio, nós somos praticamente casados, a gente mora junto e tem até conta conjunta no banco! - Gerard exclamou. - E eu achei uma criança que acho que você vai gostar. - Gerard contou, retirando o mesmo envelope que ele mostrou para Messi do bolso de seu terno e o entregando nas mãos de Sérgio.  
\- Você tem certeza que quer ter filhos agora? - Sérgio perguntou, para ter certeza se aceitaria ou não.  
\- Eu quero que nós tenhamos um filho, Sérgio. - Gerard explicou, se sentando ao lado de Sérgio e colocando a mão no ombro do mesmo. - Já pensou? Um menininho chamado Miguel Piqué Ramos correndo por essa casa? - Gerard perguntou sorrindo.  
\- Se é tão importante pra você ter um filho agora, eu vou dar a você todo o apoio e ajuda que você precisar, porque eu te amo, Gerard Pique Ramos. - Sérgio prometeu aproximando os seus lábios dos de Gerard.  
\- Obrigado! - Gerard exclamou sorrindo. - Eu também te amo, Sérgio Ramos Pique. - Gerard respondeu a declaração, selando os lábios num beijo amoroso entre os dois.  
Aquela casa em breve não seria mais tão vazia para Gerard, quando seu filho chegasse.

  



End file.
